101 Dates: Drabbles Series
by BloodVesselsandBacks
Summary: Dog walking wasn't hard at all, but you weren't the luckiest person around. An unfortunate accident with a runaway canine got you sent to the hospital with a broken leg and a slow recovery. Insert Iki Hiyori, a fishy plan to magically cure your leg, and a mystery miracle worker by the name of Yato. The result is a sarcastic, intense, and comedic love story between a god and a girl.
1. Day 1

_**Day 1 - His Eyes, My Wish**_

* * *

"Come here!" Hiyori yelled at me from outside the school, the sun already setting. I recently had a leg injury because of my part time job : Dog walking. I was a bit unsure about the job at first, but Hiyori said they would pay good money to have their dog walked. She would always come along with me, but the day she doesn't, I have an accident. I wasn't exactly the luckiest person in the world, so go figure. Hearing a groan, I smile and giggle lightly, already imagining the brunette's impatience.

"[Name]! You take so long! Would you come on? This will really help your condition!" Hiyori told me that she has a friend that can completely fix my leg. It sounds like a big hunk of lies, though. Really, who can fix a leg better than a doctor? Rolling my wheelchair over, I sling my bag behind my chair and lean my head back, allowing my friend to take me where she needs to.

"YATO!" Slapping my hands over my ears, I nearly cry out in pain. What was she thinking, yelling out like that?! People stop to look at the girl and my ears turn red in embarrassment.

"Hiyori," I whisper angrily to her, giving an incredulous look. Turning back to me with a less-than-innocent grin, she points in front of me. As if on cue, a bright blue light glows and two figures appear. One was sporting a fashionable, green trench coat while the other was looking rather trashy to me. Only when he opened his eyes did I want to retract my statement. They were like blue diamonds.

"Go ahead, [Name]! Tell him your wish!" His face held expectancy and I trusted Hiyori's judgment.

"Can you fix my leg please? I'm not sure what kind of hoodoo-voodoo you have, but I trust Hiyori." Said girl looked at me, eyes sparkling with adoration. Holding his hand up, I noticed the five and grabbed a five yen coin from my purse. How classic for a god. Throwing the coin, he caught it. He smirks and flips it while saying something really dorky.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear!"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Hello, readers. This is just a little something for an anime I recently came to like: Noragami! This little **Reader x Yato** drabble series is unlike anything I've ever written, but I think it's a cool concept that makes it easy to update often without having to write thousands of words. I hope you enjoy and check out my other stories maybe?


	2. Day 2

_**Day 2 - Annoyance**_

* * *

We butted heads instantly. This supposed god was perhaps one of _the_ most obnoxious people I've met. It's not an exaggeration. It was hatred at first sight. I gave him the five yen coin he wanted, which is petty for a _god_ , and let him try. Let's just say he didn't exactly make my leg feel better. Hiyori was hysterical when she realized that he wasn't the person for the job. I heard, from Yukine, he did odd jobs like managing stores and chasing cats. He was one amazing god, alright.

After the encounter, I had to visit the doctor and he told me my condition had somehow worsened. I had a gut feeling as soon as I saw the jersey wearing, smelly, cat chasing guy, that I shouldn't allow him anywhere near my leg. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a creak at the foot of my bed. To my misfortune, it was him. His face looked apologetic, but I kept my cold attitude.

"How's your leg, [Name]?"

"How do you think it is?" Sarcasm dripped from my words and he grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"I'm glad you didn't lose your spunk! That may be bad later..." His look of joy was taken over by something that made me wary. It came to me like a wave.

"What a perv. Have you no shame?" Shaking his head, he lifts the blanket and makes a gagging motion off to the side.

"Yeah! That's your work, you lousy god!"


	3. Day 3

_**Day 3 - His Favorite?**_

* * *

When I got out of the hospital on pain medication the next day, Hiyori was hugging me and apologizing. I nearly felt bad for going off in a fit of rage yesterday, but as I said: _nearly_. It was, after all, half of her fault that my leg was like this. The other half was obviously the diamond-eyed master mind's doing. Speaking of the devil, he casually appeared behind me and put his arm on my head. Holding a growl, I look at him with a hateful stare. This didn't seem to intimidate him at all, seeing as he had a huge grin.

"Hi, Hiyori," he tilted his head to meet my eyes and started pinching my cheeks. Yukine watched and tugged on Hiyori's sleeve, whispering something in her ear. I wished I knew what they were saying, but the idiot savant had to have all my attention.

"And how is my favorite person in the world?" My arm winded up to punch him and he just disappeared and reappeared in front of me. His grin was ever present.

"That was good! I felt the wind on that one!" Hiyori giggled while we bickered like cats and dogs, Yukine cheering me on in the background. This was just awful.


	4. Day 4

_**Day 4 - Bengiboku**_

* * *

There had been a couple of days of peace and quiet without the stray god and Yukine muddling them. Hiyori and I went to the mall every day. It was mostly to try on silly clothes and window shop in some of the more expensive stores, but today was different. Somehow, we ended up talking about the delivery god.

"You know he's actually really nice once you get to know him." I scoff. Highly likely. She looked at me with a serious expression and the air became tense.

"Try to be nice. Please? He doesn't even have a shrine..." Her voice seemed to drift off at the end and although that was supposed to be sad, it made laugh. Holding my stomach, I doubled over and cackled like a madman. Hiyori's troubled vibes seemed to go away when she saw me having a good laugh.

"He's homeless, too? Don't tell me he eats sardines!" My loud outburst seemed to never stop, but Hiyori's eyes widened and I nearly died at what she said next.

"How did you know?" That only augmented my stomach pain. It reached a point where sound no longer came from my mouth. I almost suffered seal syndrome when Hiyori then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Like a cat?" An offended look came on my face. How could she compare something as precious as a cat to Yato? That was like saying that coal turned into diamonds. It was true, but in rare circumstances and highly improbable. Not wanting to ruin the fun, I nod in agreement.

"Like a cat. A stray...god..."

A god.

Was that truly something he could call himself? He was more of a convenience.

* * *

 ***** _Bengiboku is Romanji for "便宜僕" meaning "An accommodative manservant" in literal terms. Teasing at the fact that Yato is cheap, convenient and practically a servant to the people he grants wishes for._ *****


	5. Day 5

_**Day 5 - It's Simple, Really**_

* * *

I met Yukine officially today. Yato had apparently told him something he didn't like so he ran away. To be honest, I would have run away long before that. Poor little Yukine. So cute, so tsundere, so innocent. His face was pressed to my chest as I cuddled him in my iron grip.

"[N-Name]..." Hiyori watched in glee, happy that I got along with at least one of her strange friends. Suddenly, Yukine was pulled away from me. For what seemed to be the third time, Yato reared his ugly head in. He began scolding Yukine about his behavior while the boy said it wasn't his fault. Hiyori watched silently, but I wouldn't stand for something like that.

"That's enough!" Everyone looked at me in interest, even Hiyori looked curious.

"It wasn't his fault. I was hugging him and that's it. I don't know why you have to punish him for that, though." Crossing my arms, I stood up for Yukine's side. Yato watched, baffled and rubbed his neck.

"Okay...? That doesn't change the fact that he's a dirty little pervert!" The god pointed at the younger boy, hand shaking in anger. Yukine looked away and tried ignoring him, but Yato wasn't having any of that. Gripping his shoulder, Yato forced his words onto him.

"Why would you think things like that about _her_?" Looking in my direction, he said that in mock disgust. Exhaling deeply, I hold the urge to hurt him. Yukine was confused.

"That's it? That's what this is about?" Nodding furiously, Yato held my gaze while hiding behind Hiyori.

"Maybe if you were nice to her, she would be nice to you." They were simple words, but it was so much harder than it sounded.


	6. Day 6

**_Day 6 - Detention_**

* * *

Curses. Having detention sucked. At lunch there was this huge food fight and I got in trouble just for having food remnants on me. I wasn't even a part of the food throwing. Actually, while it was going on, I tried to get away when a bento box landed on my head. Not only did my hair smell like fish, but now I was forced to clean up the mess along with some of the troublemakers. They weren't working, though. Sighing, I hoped that this nightmare would somehow end. But luck was not on my side of course. In the window, I saw the stray god waving at me. Panicking, I didn't want anyone to see him.

"Guys! Let's go home! Forget all of this cleaning. We were just trying to have fun right?" At first, the students looked hesitant, but eventually they started clapping and cheering. They began packing their things, to my surprise, and didn't notice Yato. I sigh in relief once they all leave. When I turn around to scold him, he was holding his laughter. Appearing in the room before me, he was in hysterics.

"What?!" Wiping a fake tear, he puts his head on his hand and tilts it to the side.

"They can't see me." A dumb look crosses on my face. How was that possible? I can see him and so can Hiyori.

"Am I going crazy?" I was really talking to myself, but Yato added his two cents anyways.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."


	7. Day 7

**_Day 7 - I Worship You_**

* * *

"What do you mean by, 'friends'?" Holding up my quotation mark fingers, Hiyori scratched her head and pushed me along. We were going to a strange shrine by a pit stop to see some people. Hiyori had been acting sketchy the whole way there and it made me apprehensive.

"Well...They're really Yato's friends-" As soon as the words left her lips, I was shocked. If Yato was this bad, I can only imagine what his friends were like. I started banging my back on the chair, and wriggling in an attempt to get away. Hiyori giggled and tried reassuring me.

"They're not bad! I promise!" She connected her pinky to mine and shook it around, but her cute little pinky promise did nothing to calm my uneasy mind. When we reached the door to the shrine, it burst open with a slam and I saw Yato flying away before disappearing with a twinkle. My eyes glisten in joy when I see a man rubbing his fist inside the shrine. _My savior._

"I love you..." A girl with pink hair tilted her head dumbly while pointing at herself.

"Me?" I completely ignored her, roll my chair over at the speed of light, and held the man's hand, eyes shining.

"I will worship this shrine everyday." Everyone sweat dropped in unison at my dramatics.


	8. Day 8

_**Day 8 - Cup Sizes**_

* * *

I wasn't lying. I kept my promise to them and visited everyday, maybe not for worship, though. Hiyori didn't mind taking me and came along. The pink haired girl would always serve me tea and talk about how much she loved having me as a dear friend. Daikoku took to me as well thanks to our mutual dislike of Yato. Gods be praised, I hadn't seen him since yesterday and it was lovely. Yato had been giving me headaches recently and maybe I was speculating, but he was afraid of the burly man.

"How did you meet Yatty, [Name]?" A deep frown came onto my face and I simply pointed at my injured leg. Daikoku sneered and shook his head, completely grasping the idea.

"I wanted him to fix it, but he only succeeded in making it worse." Kofuku giggled and hugged me tightly.

"That's Yatty~ Hmm. What size?" She groped my chest and I wiggled in protest. The burly man palmed his face. This may have been amusing to everyone else, but I felt like I was getting molested.

"[Cup size]?! Cute," Kofuku admired, purring. Hiyori pulled the pink haired girl off me and chuckled nervously. My face was bright red. That was...something.


	9. Day 9

_**Day 9 - Confusion**_

* * *

Hiyori was desperately pushing me around. I was terrified. Not only did she have a tail suddenly, there was this huge lobster looking thing chasing us around and to my chagrin, I had a tail, too. It was fluffy with a [color] tint to it. She would explain later, but right now, Yukine and Yato were fighting it. It wasn't time to think about these things, but Yukine turning into a weapon wasn't exactly normal. Well, nothing has been normal since I met the stray god.

"Hiyori! [Name]! Watch out!" My instincts seemed to take over and I jumped out of my wheelchair to a height I didn't even know was possible. Hiyori joined me while I screamed my head off.

"Why do my legs suddenly work?! Why do I have a tail?! Is Yukine a sword?! What is that thing?!" The big, dark lobster thing followed us around and only reacted more violently when I screamed. Yato started chanting something when his sword / Yukine glowed. Taking one big swing, he made contact with the ghost lobster and it split apart. The clouds parted away from the sun in an almost supernatural way. Everyone was panting and I just wondered what happened to myself.

"Idiot." Yato looked at me and continued to exhale breaths.


	10. Day 10

_**Day 10 - Our Ties**_

* * *

Adoration was permanently planted on my face. Before me was the great god of learning, Tenjin. My legs were still mobile and my tail was still swishing behind me in joy. I often came to this same shrine to offer money in hopes that my grades would remain one of the highest in my class. Of course, my wishes would be granted. But to see the god I worshiped in person; it was a humbling experience.

"It is troubling, but this can be solved quite easily. You can sever your ties with Yato." My heart skipped a beat. Was...was this heaven? I got to meet my favorite god _and_ never have to see Yato again? Would this be the solution? All I had to do is lose my memories of him? Bowing deeply, I almost beg the god before me. This was perhaps the easiest decision I've ever had to make.

"Please do!" He chuckled and patted my head, making me look up.

"I can't do that." He pointed at Yato.

"Only he can." I looked at said person and saw his troubled expression. What was there to think about? Was it a difficult process or something?


	11. Day 11

_**Day 11 - Refusing a Great Deal**_

* * *

Yato made silly faces in my direction and I rolled my eyes. We were fighting, kind of. Really, I was the one in a fight with _him_. Tenjin offered a reasonable deal in order to remove my tail and that was to forget Yato and anything about him. It sounded like a great deal, but the lesser god refused. He said something along the lines of 'owe her for worsening her condition, 'she made a wish that I have to grant'. I actually would prefer if he would have left me alone, but now I was sending heated glares in his direction.

"Don't be mad! I promised that I would fix your leg!" He rubbed my tense shoulders, like it would calm my ire. My eye twitches and Hiyori smiles nervously. Yato hummed behind me and then leaned on my head nonchalantly. A vain popped in my forehead.

"Hiyori..." My voice was pathetic and my eyes were practically begging the brunette to help. I mouthed a couple of words to her and Yukine while the god kept massaging my scalp.

'Help me. I'm going to kill him.' They gulp and the humming turns into whistling. Another vain throbs.


	12. Day 12

**Day** _ **12 - Meeting a Friend**_

* * *

Clouds gathered unnaturally and I sighed. The phantoms had been gathering more and more everyday and that meant I didn't see Yato and Yukine half as much. I liked Yukine, so I put up with Yato, but this was beginning to get ridiculous. Hiyori ran off again, apologizing and saying that she was going to go help. Sitting down on the sidewalk, I saw that my body was lying in the chair. At least it was easy to move. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a girl with a white mask on her face.

"Hello, [Name]." My heart sank. Something about her made me uneasy. She was staring at me with her dead eyes as she walked towards me.

"Who are you?" Every step she took, I took one back. The girl sat down on the piece of cement I was on previously. She places her head in her hands and I gasp. Her arms and neck were covered in kanji-like tattoos. All of them were different names. It thoroughly puzzled me. Why was she talking to me? Who was she. Better yet, _what_ was she?

"Someone you should befriend."


	13. Day 13

_**Day 13 - Stay Away**_

* * *

After my encounter with the strange girl yesterday, I found myself pondering upon it. A hand waved in front of my face and captured my attention. Yato stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. He was perplexed when I smiled at him and resumed my thoughts.

"Hiyori, what happened to her?" Said girl shrugged and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know..." When Yukine walked up to me, Hiyori stepped to the side only to adore the soft hug he gave me, which I returned. Gasping lightly, I separated from him and he looked genuinely worried.

"What happened, [Nickname]? You can tell me." My heart panged and I felt bad for making him concerned. I looked to Hiyori and she nodded with a sideways smile.

"It's just... Yesterday, while you guys were fighting the phantoms, I saw this girl-" Yato held my shoulders and looked me in the eye seriously.

"Did she have a lot of kanji on her body?" Eyeing him suspiciously, I wondered how he could have known who the girl was.

"Yes, but how do you know her?" He shook his head and the atmosphere turned tense.

"Stay away from her."


	14. Day 14

_**Day 14 - Irrelevant Info**_

* * *

I pulled my scarf up to my nose to hold back a sneeze. Yato clicks his tongue condescendingly.

"It's not healthy to hold your sneeze, you know." Scoffing, I push him lightly.

"Thank you for that useless information, Mr. High and Mighty." Giving a thumbs up, he puts his arms behind his head. A question pops up into my head that I had been meaning to ask.

"Why did you reject severing our ties? Wouldn't you have loved to never see me again?" He stops in his tracks and I follow. The god rests his hand on my head and denies my request.

"I never go back on my promises. I _will_ fix your leg." His fist clenches and he makes a heroic pose. If it wasn't for the ridiculous pose, I would have believed he was serious.

"That didn't exactly work the first time, so what could you do differently?" A thoughtful look etches in his face and he shrugs innocently.

"You're the worst god I've ever met." His head drops dramatically.

"Give me some credit," holding up his glass jar of five yen coins, a defeated tear rolls down his face and he sniffles.

"Says the man with no shrine."


	15. Day 15

_**Day 15 - Wind Up Toys**_

* * *

I duck again and exhale. Extending my cup to Kofuku, I sigh. Daikoku and Yato were bickering again while throwing household objects. Hiyori took a sip and sweat dropped at Yato's pathetic attempts to offend Daikoku. That man was like a wind up toy. It was bound to pop up and scare you, it was just uncertain exactly when.

"You little rat!" The god and tall man began a chase scene. Kofuku had her same dumb look and poured the tea. I downed it in seconds, wishing it was alcohol. Yukine stood up and sat next to me instead of in the corner. Looking down at him, he replied in an annoyed tone.

"I was waiting for them to leave." A grin split onto my face. It was these rare moments without Yato that I could actually hear myself think. He seemed to fill every silence with himself and it was irritating. We haven't fought as much as we used to, but everything he said still managed to make my head hurt.

"Hiyori..." Just in time, Daikoku dragged the god in by his scarf and dropped him roughly. His eyes swirled and Yukine poked him. Hiyori paled. No doubt he was unconscious and had been pummeled by Daikoku. The god of poverty gasped and placed her hands on the side of his face.

"Yatty!"


	16. Day 16

_**Day 16 - Crazy Circus Act**_

* * *

Hiyori invited everyone to see the circus in town and I must say; it was exciting. She had gone out of her way and paid extra to get front row seats where you could see everything. There were lions, horses, trapeze acts, and there was a guy that put out a fire with his mouth! I cheered when the dolphin jumped through the fire ring. Yukine was beside me and he was so focused on the festivities that it was adorable. Occasionally, he would nudge me and eagerly talk about the acts. Even the uptight Daikoku was living it up. The ringleader then presented the next act and I was bit disappointed when the dolphin left the stage. A handsome man came out and bowed, making me forget my previous displeasure. From what the ringleader described, he was a daredevil of sorts.

Our eyes widened when he jumped fearlessly into a pit of fire with only a small water hose and thin jumpsuit to protect him. Everyone gasped when he emerged completely unscathed and with the flames put out. Yato shook me and I nearly punched him when he motioned to that guy, impressed.

"If my assumtions are correct, that's Shoki." My mouth hung open and I stared incredulously.

"The god of afterlife?!" I whispered angrily and Yato nodded while staring at the man during his performance. What was a god doing in a circus?! I suppose I learned something from this experience, though. Gods weren't always in shrines. Some were like Yato, too.


	17. Day 17

_**Day 17 - An Odd Walk**_

* * *

"It's had a nice recovery. You should be able to walk in a couple of months." I smile and thank the doctor as I get my crutches and get out of there. I almost would have preferred to stay in the wheelchair, but whatever he says. To my surprise, Yukine was outside waiting for me instead of Hiyori.

"She told me to walk you home. Something came up." He shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. Patting his back, I try making small talk.

"So how did you meet Hiyori and Yato?" A smile comes on his face.

"They saved me from death. Well, Yato did, but if Hiyori hadn't insisted, I would still be dead." Puzzlement was evident in my face, so he continued.

"I'm a Regalia. We float around in the spirit world until some god makes us their servant." The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was enveloped in a warm orange light; the clouds turning into pink and blue blurs.

"But Regalias are special because they _wanted_ to stay alive instead of becoming phantoms." Rubbing his head, I become happy knowing that Yukine is here because of Hiyori and Yato. _Even_ if I didn't really like him. But a doubt crossed my mind.

"What do you mean by Hiyori 'insisting'?" Yukine tilted his head and looked at me curiously.

"She never told you?"


	18. Day 18

_**Day 18 - Motivation**_

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you're a half-phantom. How did it happen?" I crossed my arms as Kofuku poured me some more tea. Drinking it gratefully, I continue to scold Hiyori on hiding information.

"Well, Yato was chasing a cat and I saved him from getting run over." Rolling my eyes, I mentally facepalm. Only Yato would be so reckless.

"He was supposed to get rid of my phantom tail, but after a _lot_ of drama and trouble, I kept it and my memories of him." Finally, I was clear on how Hiyori knew the walking embodiment of immaturity.

"But why did you keep this from me?" She took a long time to reveal this and that was only because of Yukine accidentally letting it slip.

"I didn't want to tell you... I was hoping Yato would just sever his ties with you and we could all forget about this, but...he didn't." A troubled look formed on Hiyori's face. Daikoku look perplexed as well.

"He didn't? Aren't you two always at each other's throats?" Hiyori nodded and shrugged while chuckling nervously.

"I don't know his motivation either. I guess I still don't know him so well."

"I'm sure Yatty knows what he's doing! I wouldn't want to forget about [Nickname] either!" We all agreed with her wise words and left it at that.


	19. Day 19

_**Day 19 - I Completely Agree**_

* * *

The hot water of the springs felt wonderful on my leg and body. Kofuku played in the water while Hiyori told me about all of her adventures with Yato. She even gave me details on all this regalia, after life, and god business. It was great to understand all of the strange terms they used. For a while, there was a pregnant silence in the spring, us just relaxing in the hot water. A couple of clicks sounded from behind us and I was befuddled. I thought we were the only ones here? The doors opened to reveal a shapely and beautiful blonde woman. Hiyori came closer to me and further away from her.

"Hello ladies," she nods at Hiyori and I then acknowledges Kofuku.

"Lady Kofuku." She giggled like a giddy school girl and had a heated conversation with her. The woman kept asking about Yato and I became confused. Was she infatuated with him? Was that even _possible_ , is the real question. I didn't want to seem rude, but I had to ask.

"Do you...love Yato?" The woman grimaces and sighed. Hiyori tensed next to me, but no one noticed.

"I _hate_ him." I lifted my hand to give her a high five and she easily responded with a smile.

"You and me both, girlfriend!"


	20. Day 20

_**Day 20 - Bishamon and the Regalias**_

* * *

My eyes nearly left my skull. Bisha's house was _huge_. Well, her name was Bishamon, but we hit it off and I became friends with the god of war. Such luck! She sat down and a few of her regalias surrounded her. They all dressed in uniform. It looked almost like they were friends instead of a master-servant unit.

"So," she poured some green tea into my cup, "What sprung your hate for Yato, better yet, how did you meet him?" Frowning, I groan.

"My friend told me she knew a god that could fix me up and it turns out that he was that god." I gestured to my leg and sighed. Bisha hummed in recognition. It was pretty clear how much of a disaster that was.

"But the idiot only made my condition worse and now I'm stuck dealing with him." A man with glasses smiled and chuckled. Bisha looked at her regalias and they smiled in approval. Shaking her head, she grabbed my hand and held it.

"I like you, [Name]. You're not like most mortals. There's something special about you. Do not hesitate to call me if you need help." She wrote her number down on a piece of paper and I nodded joyfully.


	21. Day 21

_**Day 21 - Hi, Your Attention Please**_

* * *

"[Name]." Silence

"[Name]." Silence.

"[Name]." Twitch.

"[NAME]." Vain throb.

"[NA]-" I slap my hand on his mouth. Deciding against pounding him into oblivion, I answer as calmly as I can.

"What?" My teeth grinded and Yato pulled my hand off his mouth. A sly smirk snaked itself onto his lips. He came within breathing distance of my face and whispered.

"...Hi." Any other day, I would have proceeded to use one of Tono's martial arts moves, but I paused for a moment to process the joke. It was supposed to provoke me; instead of making me angrier, it made me smile. It was a ghost of a smile, but it was something.

"Hi, idiot." Yato was surprised, but he came out of that quickly and retorted.

"You shouldn't call your almighty god an idiot!" Sigh.

"Pay attention to me! Listen to your god." Whipping my head around, I place my elbows on the rail of the bench and look him right in the eyes, patiently. He wasn't expecting that because his cheeks tinted an almost invisible pink. I didn't catch it, but I could tell he was at a loss for words.

"What? You have my attention."


	22. Day 22

_**Day 22 - Cleaning, Commercials and Fish**_

* * *

I ate a blueberry popsicle calmly while Hiyori, Yukine and Yato struggled to clean the floor of the restaurant. Thank god for my broken leg because I would have been working my butt off like them. Yato groaned and whined.

"Why do I, a god, get such a awful jobs?! I want to solve _real_ problems!" My sarcastic nature was brewing at the surface, just wanting to insult him.

"Maybe if you weren't such an awful god, you wouldn't get such awful jobs." Hiyori sighed and almost braces herself, but luckily for her, Yato didn't hear me. I think he was too preoccupied with the stain he was currently working on to even care about what I said.

"This grime is impossible to get rid of!" He grimaces and I giggle. It sounded as if he was in an Arm and Hammer commercial. This time, he heard the giggle and turned around to watch me, pausing his cleaning.

"You sounded like a middle-aged woman struggling with her dirty bathroom!"

"I'm not a middle-aged woman! I'm a handsome, young god in the prime of m-" I throw a wet towel in his face. He screams like a girl and protests.

"Ewww! It smells like a rotten fish!" Only Yato would know what a rotten fish would smell like.


	23. Day 23

_**Day 23 - Swift Justice**_

* * *

Running away from phantoms seemed to be the usual for me now. After knowing Yato and his gang of ridiculous supernatural stuff for a couple of weeks, this was nothing. Yukine was in his fabulous sword form and kicking butt. Yato started chanting his usual chant. I mouthed the words at the same time as he did and Hiyori watched me, impressed. Noticing her expression, I shrug.

"After hearing it so many times, you kind of just learn it yourself." She giggles and Yato pants while collapsing in front of us dramatically. I poke him with my foot playfully and he grabs my ankle, eyes sparkling in mischief. Before I can catch wind of his plan, he pulled me down next to him with a nice thump to my bum. I groan and rub my butt while giving him a hateful look. He didn't return my livid expression and winked playfully at me.

"Jerk."

"No, you." Yukine sweat drops at his lame comeback and Hiyori chuckles. I smile when I start to reflect on the situation. These were my friends. Something pushes me over and I growl. Hearing Yato's satisfied cackles, I deliver swift justice to his head. These were my friends, excluding him of course.


	24. Day 24

_**Day 24 - Unaware of the Consequences**_

* * *

Bishamon and I were sitting happily along with Hiyori, Daikoku and Kofuku. No sign of Yato and Yukine. I was almost thankful because I didn't want Bisha causing a scene. Today I learned that there was such a thing as a phantom hole. Bisha's order of business was to ask Kofuku about them and destroy the phantoms in that area. It was such a selfless act. She killed these things, so people wouldn't get hurt. Surprising from a god of war, right?

"I see..." The war god stood up and waved to everyone before giving me a small smile.

"I'll see you, [Name]. If you see Yato..." I nod and sweatdrop, seeing her deadly look. Hiyori eyes me and holds my shoulder. I hum in acknowledgment.

"You wouldn't actually tell her Yato's location...right?" I tilt my head.

"Of course. Bisha is my frien-"

"And Yato isn't?" Hiyori interrupted me and her seriousness made me worried. She was very protective of Yato and I can completely understand that. They had practically become family over the time they've known each other. What does Bishamon knowing where Yato is have to do with this?

"What? I'm afraid I don't get it." Daikoku shakes his head and says something that strikes a spark within me.

"If Bishamon ever gets her hands on him, she'll kill him."


	25. Day 25

_**Day 25 - Second Meeting**_

* * *

Laying outside in the grass outside of my home, I contemplate what Daikoku told me yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Feeling extremely guilty, his words echo in my mind incessantly.

 _"If Bishamon ever gets her hands on him, she'll kill him."_

Knowing that she was merciless, I befriended her. Knowing she had the capability to kill, I befriended her. Knowing that her and Yato had a bad history, I befriended her. How couldn't I put this together in my mind? Why did this affect me so much? Sure, he annoyed me to the point of punching him, but was his death something I could have on my conscious? No, I answered that question myself.

"Hello, [Name]." I jump in surprise and turn to see the strange girl from weeks ago.

"Hello...um." I wait for her to say her name, but she only holds my gaze before saying something unrelated.

"Is Yato a problem? Would you like me to sever your ties?" Yes, I had trouble with Yato and the gods, but severing my ties and forgetting all of this? All of the friends I made? I couldn't. I shake my head and when I was going to ask her something important, she disappeared.


	26. Day 26

_**Day 26 - Precious, Little Yukine**_

* * *

"[Nickname]!" Shifting my crutches, I see Yukine running toward me with a smile on his face. He lightly hugs me when he reaches me. His joy is contagious and I find myself laughing along with him. Gosh how was he so adorable?! Is it possible to dislike him? I don't know how Yato could do it.

"What's up, Yuki?" Grabbing my hands, his grin widens.

"I'm staying with you!" I tilt my head, befuddled.

"Yato let me stay at your house!" A mock pout reaches my lips. It was time to mess with him

"Who said I would let you stay?" His face drops and my heart melts. Bringing him into my arms, I embrace him tightly and apologize profusely. Never again would I joke around like that. My heart can't bear seeing his frowning eyes.

"Of course you can stay with me! Why would you think, even for a second, that I wouldn't want to spend time with you?" Yukine tilts his head up and I notice his red face. He looks down only to whip his head back up. His blush intensifies.

Somewhere far away, a scream of pain can be heard.


	27. Day 27

_**Day 27 - Bad Day and Cuddle Tim** **e**_

* * *

I groan and toss my bag in the corner of my room. It was a long, stressful day of school. First, I fell on a puddle of water and had to go to the nurse to get a new shirt, only for her to say she didn't have anymore. During lunch, there was another food fight and I got pelted by some stray noodles. In gym, someone threw a dodgeball and hit my leg, most likely injuring my leg further. Groaning, I remove my clothes and get into my pajamas, not bothering to take a shower. Tomorrow was the weekend anyway.

Yukine came in the room and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He plops down next to me and a smile creeps onto my face. Everything about the boy was adorable. I'm envious, though. He got to spend the day napping. But who's to say I can't nap, too? Turning off my light, I lay down, the blonde following. We cuddle up into each other's warmth and proceed to sleep peacefully.

"[Name]?" Humming in response, I peak an eye open.

"Did you have a bad day?" I sigh.

"It's okay. I'm here." Another grin appears and I nearly squeeze the life out of the cute regalia. Our peaceful moment was ruined when Yato 'magically' appeared in the room, but unfortunately for him, I didn't want to deal with him right now. A pillow forcefully greets his face.


	28. Day 28

_**Day 28 - A Change in Name**_

* * *

Yukine's presence was like a gift. I looked forward to seeing him more than I did with Hiyori. He was so smiley and cute around me that it made me wonder how Yato could be so mean to him. Yato was the devil. Anytime he came to steal Yukine away, I would fight tooth and nail with him. The annoying god would visit often, too. In fact, just now he tried taking some food from my refrigerator.

"Get your own food, Yato." I facepalm when I see the chips hanging from his mouth. He stares at me for a couple of seconds when he suddenly drops everything and puts his hands on his hips.

"Did...did you just say my name?!" His eyes sparkle and he looks like a puppy that wanted attention from its owner. Rolling my eyes, I exhale.

"Why does that matter?" He gives me a look that gives me an air of arrogance.

"You finally called me something other than idiot, lousy, scum, awful, sh-" I hurriedly cover his mouth in order to avoid him using bad language in front of Yukine.

"Now all that's left is for you to call me your highness and kiss my feet while worshipping me." Yato flips his hair and I scoff.

"In your dreams." For some reason, Yukine laughs at that.


	29. Day 29

**_Day 29 - Fearing the Unknown_**

* * *

"[Name]." The girl was here again. For three days in a row, she visited me after school. Without fail. She would always ask me about severing my ties and I would always refuse. It was almost as if she was hiding information from me and would only reveal it if I struck a deal with her.

"Why do you always say no? I thought you were tired of dear Yato?" Silence encompassed us.

"I'm not. I still have the energy to deal with him." Chuckling, she began walking away.

"Tell me when you...want to get rid of him." Her tone of voice changed towards the end. My eyes widened and I shook slightly. That was much different than before.

"Wait!" I could nearly feel the smirk on her face. She looked me right in the eye with her poker face.

"What does that mean?" Shaking her head, she said one simple word.

"Rabo." Now she was really gone. This girl was an enigma. There was only one person I knew that could have the answer to this question and they were the center of this whole conflict. The sweaty, convenient, and annoying god. Yato.


	30. Day 30

_**Day 30 - He Who Must Not Be Named**_

* * *

Yukine tapped my shoulder and I jumped slightly. Everything had me on edge. A worried look came on his face and I apologized quickly.

"Are you alright?" Blindly looking forward, I told him what I wanted earnestly.

"I need Yato." His eyes widened and his mood dropped, probably assuming I didn't want to see him. I caught what he was upset about and waved my arms in front of me defensively.

"No, no! Not like that! I just need to talk with him." Relief washed over Yukine and on cue, Yato materialized in the room, with a tuna can in his hand. The regalia waved his goodbyes and left Yato and I alone. The god watched me shiftily until I asked my question.

"What is Rabo?" The god dropped his tuna can and shook me with a scared look.

"Where did you hear that?" I quickly lie and tell him that some girls were talking about it. He paces and then holds my hand in his, indeed, sweaty ones.

"Please try to forget about it. Please..." His face read desperation, so I nodded and smiled. My heart was beating out of my chest. Why was he so worried?


	31. Day 31

_**Day 31 - A Lack of Relaxation**_

* * *

In order to take my mind off of the recent conflict, I go to Kofuku's place. What met me there wasn't exactly the most relaxing sight. Bickering in the middle of the room was Kofuku, Daikoku, Tenjin, and Kazuma. I hid behind a wall and listened to them argue.

"We can't let him cause anymore havoc! She _must_ be turned in! That would satiate his bloodlust, right?!" A voice I recognize as Kazuma's rings out. Who was _she_? Someone sighs before a wise voice makes itself heard.

"I told Yato to remove her memories, but he refused again and again. When will he stop being so reckless?" Realizing it was me they were talking about, I become more attentive.

"But there has to be another way!" Daikoku bangs his hands on the table and Kofuku tries to calm him down. Tenjin clears his throat.

"I'm sorry, Daikoku, Kofuku. We can't afford to lose anymore gods. We must forcefully remove her memory or..." Kofuku sobs loudly and I gulp, dreading what the elder god would say. This was not exactly a pleasant conversation. They wanted to do away with me for reasons that were still unclear.

"Or give Rabo what he wants."


	32. Day 32

_**Day 32 - Disappointment**_

* * *

"I want answers!" The mystery girl giggles and comes closer to me. She was starting to irritate me. Every day, she would meet me after school right here, beside this same bench. Her eyes became cold and solemn.

"You want answers, but you don't want to know the truth." Fear overwhelms me. What did this Rabo person want with me? This girl would always speak of him like a god, and then threaten me to 'think faster before it's too late.' It had me on edge.

"I would tell you...but I want Yato to tell you himself." She gently lifts her hand and points toward the livid Yato behind me. A million thoughts and words were rushing through my mind, but none could tell him why I was talking to this girl. I felt like I had just sinned by seeing her behind his back. The exact same girl he told me to stay from, asking about the exact thing he wanted me to forget about, Rabo.

"[Name]..." Disappointment flashed through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as he made eye contact with the girl in front of me.

"Nora." She covers her mouth with her sleeve and curtsies.

"Yato god."


	33. Day 33

_**Day 33 - Even in the Face of Adversity**_

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Yato glared at me, fists clenched. Never had I seen him so angry and it frightened me. You know how sometimes it's better to stay silent? Now was that time. He paced and then sat in the chair in front of me, head in his hands.

"Don't you know what you've exposed yourself to? Oh god..." He jumped up and rakes his hands through his hair. The god looked disheveled and torn between whether or not he should yell at me, but instead settled for feeling let down.

"Who knows if Rabo is after you already..." I swallow my words nervously, knowing that this Rabo god was, indeed, after me. The god was sharp and noticed my discomfort. Yato watched me intently for a minute before turning his gaze to the wall beside him. Thinking he understood my shiftiness, I direct my eyes to the floor in remorse.

"I won't let him hurt you." Surprise worms into my eyes.

"Huh?" He smiles and puts me in a headlock before rubbing my head vigorously.

"Guess what? I'm your guardian angel now!" Posing heroically, he grins and I copy his grin. What a dork.


	34. Day 34

_**Day 34 - Reaching for Reassurance**_

* * *

"Tenjin!" Yato yells and pats the old man on the back. I observe their exchange of hellos from the side shyly. After seeing him and Kazuma argue about my fate, I don't think I want to be near him. They notice my silence and Yato quickly brings me to his side, and I remain beside him. In fact, I shift a bit closer to the god, not knowing what Tenjin had in mind for me.

"[Name]? You seem on edge. Would you like to sit and drink some tea?" The god of learning waves over a regalia to serve some tea.

"No!" I interrupt him rudely, unconsciously, and Yato gapes at me with a worried expression. Blushing, I quickly revise my mistake.

"I mean, I'm not in the mood for tea..." I shift my feet and Tenjin nods.

"Yato, I have something to discuss with you." Tensing, I wring my hands from behind my back and Yato complies. Tenjin looks down at Yato and shiftily looks between us.

"...in private." My hands spring out on their own and grab the back of Yato's sweatshirt with an iron grip. He looks down at me and rubs my head gently. At the moment, Yato was the only form of comfort I had. Obviously, Yato had no idea what was wrong with me, and just ignores my desperation. My body quivers when he leaves me to speak with Tenjin. For some reason, I felt betrayed.


	35. Day 35

_**Day 35 - Something's Different**_

* * *

After the 'private talk' with Tenjin, Yato has been much more distant with me and it made my heart ache. I thought we were becoming friendly when all it took was one person to tear us apart. The friends I once had before completely believed in getting rid of me for their own safety. It was like losing a piece of my heart. Kazuma and I loved discussing human psychology and the differences gods and mortals had. Tenjin would proudly explain the purpose and nutritional value of certain tea leaves, but now all I did was fear an second they were near me. Even Daikoku would look at me strangely. Kofuku not as much as the others, but she wouldn't play with my hair on her own accord.

I felt...wrong. Yukine were the only people I could speak with comfortably and even then, the air felt thick. But what I think has truly affected me was Yato. No longer would he make jokes and tease me. Not even once did he stop to think how I felt. Now, he looked at me from across the room, giving me a thumbs up and weak smile before moving on.

Empty, lonely, and unwanted.


	36. Day 36

_**Day 36 - Self Worth**_

* * *

I didn't talk with Hiyori all yesterday and today. Perhaps I didn't feel like dealing with her happiness, knowing that I would drag her along to my current melancholy. Or perhaps I was envious of her. All the gods liked her, she was pretty, kind and Yato actually got along with her. Looking in the bathroom mirror, I sigh.

My [eye color] eyes were dull and tired, while my usually soft skin was oily from the stress of recent days. Hiyori had silky, brown hair while mine wasn't anything to behold. [Hair length], [hair color], and lifeless. Maybe I was more of a zombie than I was human? Even the way I acted was drab and uninteresting to most. Sarcastic, short-tempered and impassive. Just as I was having myself a self-loathing party, Yukine came in. He saw the bags under my eyes and smiled sadly.

"Have you slept in the last few days, [Nickname]?" Shaking my head, he then grabs my hand and lays me down on my bed. When I was going to ask what this was for, he shushes me and pulls and light blanket over me before turning on the fan, kissing my cheek, turning off the light, and leaving. I roll over and get some well deserved sleep.


	37. Day 37

_**Day 37 - Day Off**_

* * *

My mom removes the thermometer and frowns.

"You're normal temperature...Are you sure you don't want to talk?" I shake my head and exhale. Even if I was perfectly healthy, I didn't want to go to school.

"I suppose you can stay home." She packs her things and kisses my forehead.

"Behave, okay? I'm going to work." As soon as I hear the door lock, I get up and go to the living room. I should just chill for today. Yukine tilts his head when he sees I'm not at school. Quickly answering his question, I pat the seat beside me before scrolling through some movies.

"I didn't feel good." He nods and leans his head on my shoulder. We watch 'When Harry Met Sally' until he fell asleep, me combing my hands through his hair the whole way through. Eventually, I can't resist the temptation and lean against him to slumber.

A light blue glow emanates from the middle of the room and Yato appears. He smiles softly at the sight. Two, very sleepy, very cute people lean on each other for comfort. He almost wishes that was him.


	38. Day 38

_**Day 38 - Apologies and Real Men**_

* * *

"Hiyori!" I tackle the girl in a hug and apologize profusely. She rubs my hair and looks at me in understanding. These last few days were full of anguish. Yukine managed to keep me from going insane. If it wasn't for his sweetness, I don't know what I would do.

"I didn't mean to ignore you! I was just-"

"Upset?" Looking up at her in curiosity, she smiles nervously.

"Yato told me what was going on. We're sorry, too. We've been trying to figure out how to help you without removing your memories or..." I shake my head in order to get her from saying that name.

"Rabo?" Nodding, she embraces me and her face suddenly lights up.

"Yato says he's sorry, too." Although hearing that made me happy, I wanted to rile him up.

"If he's sorry, he should tell me to my face! Like a real man would!" Hiyori laughs loudly and squeezes me.

"I missed you, [Name]!"

"Me, too." I mumbled softly into her shoulder, not wanting her to hear me. Maybe I was just too awkward to admit to something as sentimental as that.


	39. Day 39

_**Day 39 - Concern**_

* * *

For the second time this week, I was at Tenjin's shrine. This time, instead of watching me warily from afar, Tenjin came up to me directly. The atmosphere instantly felt far better than the previous visit.

"I'm deeply apologetic, [Name]. I'm ashamed for making you feel so guilty. Do not worry anymore; we'll help you out of this situation." A warmth spread in my body when he brought me into his arms. I nearly cried because his scent reminded me so much of my late grandfather. The smell of tree leaves and salt water. A strange odor, but it was a nice reverie of the past.

"So our first order of business," he addressed Yato firmly. "Is to find Rabo, correct?" I nearly forgot that Yato was here and I smiled as I looked at the stray god. My rancor from before slipped away as I saw the amusement in his eyes. The promise he made me echoed in my head.

 _"I won't let him hurt you."_

Hopefully those words would hold true. They were so insignificant, but they meant the world to me. That was the first _real_ time that Yato expressed concern for me and that was enough to last me a lifetime.


	40. Day 40

_**Day 40 - Tickles**_

* * *

"[Nickname]! Let's go!" Hiyori, as always, was going to take is out. Today, we were going to the zoo! Excitement was in the air and I couldn't wait to see the seals! Yukine was yammering on about how he had never seen an elephant in person. Yato was lagging behind, enjoying the walk through the wooded area. Even though the sun was shining brightly, the trees were tall and bunched up together to make a shady canopy. Slowing down, I wait for Yato to catch up to me.

"What are you doing back here? Yukine is up there." He sounds annoyed and I almost have to check my ears twice when I hear a hint of jealousy in his voice, but I shrug it off.

"Why do I care if Yukine is up there? I want to be back here." I smile at him and poke his side. His sour mood from before changes and he starts tickling me. Me being extremely ticklish, I try to stifle my laughter, but he only tickles harder, a wry grin on his face.

"Give in to your god!" Yato laughs maniacally and I beg for mercy. When he stops, I have to catch my breath. After I look up, I notice a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Are you hot?"

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ The romance has begun! Well, a little bit. Of course, I'm not going to dive in, but I promised romance and you shall receive it! (Eventually)


	41. Day 41

**_Day 41 - It's Nothing at 3:46 A.M._**

* * *

I woke up with a groan and yawn. Looking at my clock, my eyes widen when I see it's 3:46 am. What was I doing up at 3:00 am on a weekend?

"Remember me..." Shivering, I feel a cold breeze from my balcony. For some reason, it was wide open. Since I was already awake, I decided to go close it.

"Remember me..." A whisper from behind me frightens me, but when I whip around, there was nothing there. Making haste, I shut the doors loudly and jump underneath my covers.

"Remember...me..." Finally, I had enough.

"Who's there?!" I hear a loud thump before throwing a pillow at the intruder. It was Yukine. Practically sprinting over to him, I make sure he's okay. So he was trying to scare me, huh? Good luck with that! I'm almost immune to being scared.

"What's wrong with you, [Nickname]? You're screaming and slamming doors and talking to yourself. It's making me worried..." My heart pumps hard and my face twists into horror. What was happening to me?!

"[Nickname]?" Yukine holds my shoulder and I shrug him off.

"It's n-nothing."


	42. Day 42

_**Day 42 - Can You Cheer Me Up?**_

* * *

"[Name]! Let's go shopping!" For the last hour or so, Yato has been trying to cheer me up for reasons he didn't even know.

"I'll pay for it!" Nothing could perk me up. After yesterday, I lived in constant fear that the strange voice would come up and talk to me again. The bed shifted and I saw Yato lying on it, face resting on his arms. He began fiddling with the hem of my clown sweater.

"What do you think it is?" Tilting my head, I wondered what he was talking about. He shifted his eyes onto me seriously.

"You know what I'm talking about and you don't want to tell me about it." Yato was getting a little intrusive and it made me uncomfortable. His eyes pierced me like a sharp knife and for a second, they look lifeless. There was so much about him that made me unsure, but he was the only person that could help me, so I told him anyways.

"It was a...whisper." He grunts, urging me continue.

"They wanted me to remember them. They _needed_ me." The god clenches his teeth and closes his eyes.


	43. Day 43

_**Day 43 - A Forgotten Place**_

* * *

After taking a peaceful walk to start my leg recovery, as my doctor directed, I stopped for some water at a vending machine. My luck was shining bright today because when my chips fell , they knocked down a bag of peanuts and a honey bun. A smile forms on my lips. When I turned around to go on my way home, I saw a white light. I was curious and so I went after it. The light seemed to go further and further away from me, but I followed it. When I reached the end of the light, it was just a rock formation. Suddenly intrigued by the idea of it all, I realize it must have led me here purposely. I enter a small cave that's a couple feet long and when I emerge, I spot a large tree and water surrounding it. Although it was so beautiful, it seemed...forgotten.

I cross the little bridge to come face to face with an incredibly old tree. There was some sort of rope wrapping around it and I follow it with my hand, going a full rotation around the tree. My hand touches a cold object and I retract it. Reading the sign, I gasp. In deep metal carving, was Rabo's name. It froze me to my core in fear, but only when I read what was below it did I feel absolutely devastated.

 **Gods of Calamity**

 **Rabo**

 **Yato**


	44. Day 44

_**Day 44 - Ignorance is Bliss**_

* * *

My desire to speak or see Yato was at an all time low right now. At first, when I met him, I was always annoyed and angered at his presence, but never enough to feel hatred. The feeling I had now was something much beyond that. I regret every second after looking at that sign. Knowing that Yato was every bit like Rabo made me disillusioned. I would much rather have kept myself in the dark about that and lived in blissful ignorance than to have a constant weight on my shoulders.

My grandpa always told me, "Knowledge is sacrifice. Sometimes, it is better to be dumb and happy than to know everything and hate yourself everyday." That was how I would describe my situation as I watched Yato talk animatedly with Hiyori. Does she know? Would she care? Even if he was a god that kills people? Yato watched my solemn expression and his turned sour quickly. He came over and sat beside me. Not even bothering to protest, I stayed quiet and closed my eyes, praying he would leave before I felt worse.

It fell on deaf ears when he held my hand.


	45. Day 45

_**Day 45 - Apathetic and Warm**_

* * *

The whispers came back again, but louder and more agonizing this time. My head was pounding, as if my brain was punishing me for not knowing something.

"Remember me. Remember me. Remember me. Remember me." It wouldn't stop, repeating over and over again like a broken record. I squirm and my heart wrenches in my chest. Why won't it stop?! Tears spring in my eyes and I bang my hands against my temples, hoping it would somehow make the whispering stop. They became louder and louder and more desperate until they completely stopped. I was drenched in cold sweat and I was panting.

Maybe I didn't notice before, but Yato was watching me from the chair beside me, a bored expression on his face. There was no pity, sympathy, understanding. NOTHING.

"Yat-"

"Why?" I close my eyes and another tear rolls down my cheek. Feeling a soft hand on my face, I open my eyes to see his diamond eyes. Unlike five seconds ago, there is a gentleness that I've never seen from him.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" I feel shameful when he strokes my cheek to wipe my tears away.


	46. Day 46

_**Day 46 - Sick Jokes and a Sprinkle of Insanity**_

* * *

Since yesterday night, I can't find it in myself to hate Yato anymore. There was so much comfort and maybe it was just me hoping, but I think it was his presence that made the voices stop. Him being a god of calamity had to be a joke. A sick joke.

"Princess!" Said god had taken a liking to calling me a princess and I couldn't really be upset. It made me happy that he wasn't mad at me or anything like that, but I think he may have a bipolar disorder. During the day he was his silly, dorky self, but at night it was suddenly a different side of him. He ran up to me and held my hand. That was another thing; he would touch me more than was necessary.

"Tell Daikoku to stop being mean to me." Even though I was MUCH smaller than him, he hid behind me. Usually, I would side with Daikoku instantly, but his cute eyes made me want to forgive any mistake he's ever made. I was definitely going insane.

"Daikoku? Can we be calm? Please?" The tall man gawked at me, caught off guard by that.


	47. Day 47

_**Day 47 - Is This How Marilyn Monroe Felt?**_

* * *

It was burning hot outside and it made me wonder how it was possible for the weather to make a complete 180. Just two days ago, it was pouring rain with temperatures of 35 degrees Fahrenheit / 1.6 degrees Celsius. I had three fans on me with the help of Hiyori fanning me as well. It wasn't my fault that I was sensitive to heat. Yukine and Yato seemed unaffected by the weather and I was envious. Rolling over to get some air on my back, I forgot that I was wearing a rather short skirt and Hiyori squealed when she saw my panties.

"[Name]! Please cover it up!" She came to my rescue and pulled my skirt down, but to no avail; everyone already got an eyeful.

"[N-Name]..." Yukine was speechless and when I heard Yato groan in pain did I realize what I had done to poor Yukine.

"Sorry, Yuki." Quickly apologizing, I hear him mumble in acknowledgement. As of now, I was biding my time to see what Yato would say, knowing he was going to ridicule me.

"[Color]? Really?...It's fitting." Cue swift justice to his head.


	48. Day 48

_**Day 48 - Too Close**_

* * *

The park was quiet and pleasant. Unlike yesterday, it wasn't blazing hot, but just enough for the sun to kiss your skin. The wind was blowing gently and tousling Yukine's hair as it blew. Said boy was lying in my lap with a light snore while Hiyori was working on some of her schoolwork beside us. It looked difficult from what I could tell. Kofuku was having fun chasing a squirrel that was running around while Yato and Daikoku argued, as usual. Something about how a shrine should look like.

"Oh my gosh! I can't solve this problem!" My brunette friend groaned and whined at the merciless algebra equation. Just looking at it made my head hurt. Just because I was at the top of my class doesn't make me like math any more than I do. In the distance, I see a speeding bullet come towards is. Nevermind. It was Yato.

"I can solve it!" He yanked the text book and pencil from her hand.

"Listen!" Afterwards, he began rambling off to Hiyori on how to solve the problem. They were _very_ close and it made me slightly upset for reasons I didn't understand.


	49. Day 49

_**Day 49 - Drawn to Danger**_

* * *

It was Saturday and the cold weather came back, if only for today. It was almost foreboding because I was going to visit the shrine again. The same one that froze me to my bones when I found Yato's true identity. There was something about it that drew me in. My feet pattered along the wet concrete and familiar stone of the cave walls until I reached the familiar shrine. It was the same as I remember it. Crossing the bridge toward the tree for the second time, I suddenly collapse. My heart pumped and my legs stopped working again for a second. The gravity felt stronger and when I looked up, the tree appeared to be glowing.

The voice came back full force and contrary to the whispering, it was now as if it were yelling at me.

 _"REMEMBER ME!"_ It felt like it was right in front of me, but every time I would look there was nothing and agonizing screams. I was beginning to feel guilty because the person yelling sounded like they were in pain. Trembling, I will myself to stand up and lean my head against the tree, forehead landing on the metal sign. My eyes scan the metal and the words still haven't changed.

 **Gods of Calamity**

 **Rabo**

 **Yato**


	50. Day 50

_**Day 50 - A Call for Help**_

* * *

Apparently, I was sick. I passed out in front of the shrine and the person attending to the maintenance found me and called my mom. She wouldn't stop babying me and Yukine would constantly ask me if I needed anything. The voice was making me feel demented. It had gotten so bad that it would never stop. Never too painful, but constant and fluctuating in pitch. But the strangest part was that it would only say one thing, until now. Remember me, remember me, used to be their vocabulary of choice, but now it made me even more confused.

"You know...come to me..." There it was again. What do I know? Why would I come to the voices? Will that make them stop? The headache came back.

"You know..." Holding my head, I shake and huddle to myself in fetal position.

 _"YOU KNOW!"_ Screaming out, I can't handle it anymore. My body works on its own and I find myself writhing on the ground. My mother comes rushing in the room with a horrified look. I close my eyes and hear her dialing the phone, presumably for help. Yukine remained in his position, immobilized in worry.

 _"COME. TO. ME!"_ My head feels like it will pop at any second and I shiver. Lips moving on their own, they utter the first thing that came to mind.

"Yato..."


	51. Day 51

_**Day 51 - Blank**_

* * *

"No..." Groaning in protest, I deny Yato's suggestion. He was adamant on him staying with me.

"I'm staying and that's final." Huffing, I cross my arms and roll over then scoot away from him. I feel a weight shift on the bed and I was going to scold him.

"Hey! Idio-" He covers my mouth with the blanket and shushes me. Finally resigning to my fate, I lie there in silence. When I feel a hot breath on my neck, I shudder and blush. Why was he so close?! My heart rate picks up and to avoid any crude comments or future embarrassment, I kick him off the bed. A loud thud can be heard and I brace myself for his yelling, but it didn't come. All he does is sigh and stand up.

"I'll be...in the house if you need me." His tone was filled with remorse and guilt courses through me. I realize that he hadn't left the room, so I look at him only to notice that he was staring at me. It was filled with a strange sadness. He breaks from his daydream and leaves. No smart comment. No wink. No smile. That same blankness he gave me the other day.


	52. Day 52

_**Day 52 - Fever**_

* * *

My fever had significantly gone down with the help of my mom and Yukine. Yato, my protector, didn't show up anywhere near my room since that awkward talk yesterday. At least he wasn't making me feel...weird. Recently, anytime he was close to me, I would sweat and become jittery. I didn't like it and I had no idea what it could have been. Maybe it was because of the 'god of calamity' thing? Whatever it was, I would have to take it up with Hiyori later. A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts.

"Come in!" Yato peaked his head in with a playful smirk and cute wave. All of the sudden, upon seeing him, my face became hot.

"Princess!" Cue the water works. He jumped into the bed and tackled me before rubbing my cheeks together with his sweaty hands.

"I'm so sorry! Your god has neglected you! Forgive me for being so cruel?" Nodding dumbly, I allow him to hug me. He started rambling on how much he missed me, but I wasn't concentrating. My mind was much too focused on his scent. It was even better than Tenjin's. Like a mix of fresh water, wood and a tinge of metallic hints from his sweat. It was exactly how I expected him to smell, but better. My head started pounding again and black dots faded in my vision.

"Did you miss me? I miss- Hey! [Name]?" I completely blacked out.

"[Name]! [NAME]?!"


	53. Day 53

_**Day 53 - Insinuation**_

* * *

 _The soft blades of grass danced in the breeze of the wind as rain poured down. He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it._

 _"Aren't you happy? You can stay with me now." His deep voice rumbled from behind me and I closed my eyes while touching the hilt of my shinki, [Shinki Name]. The fields before me were coated in blood and the sky was a somber grey. Bodies litter the ground as if a typhoon passed through._

 _"No, Rabo." My sharp eyes glaze over in anger. He took a step back and mirrored my angry look._

 _"Why?" His voice wavered from frustration and ire. An incredulous look passes over my complexion._

 _" **Why?** Are you asking **me** **, why?!** You killed my people. My followers. And for what? Your capricious and childish wishes." Although my voice was calm, on the inside I was seething with rage. Rabo clenches his teeth. His previous persuasion was forgotten and he frowned._

 _"I truly want you, Izanami. Must you always push me away? Who is it?" I remove my tense hand from my shinki and turn around to face him, unsure of what he was trying to insinuate._

 _"What are you **really** saying?"_

 _"Is it Yato?" The air became thick._


	54. Day 54

_**Day 54 - Sweat**_

* * *

I jumped up with a cold sweat and panted like a dog. My body trembled and I looked around. Thank goodness. It was only a dream. Nothing was different in my room, but when I tried to get up, Yukine was on my right, holding my blanket and sleeping. To my left, Yato was holding my hand with pure relief on his face. He embraces me and I blink, not sure what to think.

"You're awake... For a second there, I thought you died." His worry shifted into serious wonderment.

"What happened?" I was so tempted to let him know everything, but I still didn't know what exactly was going on. Yato continued to urge me and I tried to explain with as much clarity as I could.

By the time I finished explaining everything that happened over the last few days, rage replaced the gentle look of understanding.

"What did I tell him?! Does it go in one ear and out the other?!" Placing my hand on his arm, I shake my head and make a shushing motion. He notices Yukine's still sleeping form and remains quiet.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to be left out this time."


	55. Day 55

_**Day 55 - His Smile**_

* * *

My fever passed and I returned to school the next day. Hiyori was more than ecstatic to see me after almost a week of absences. We were walking home after a rather relaxed day.

"So how are Yato and Yukine treating you?" Giggling, I smile and think about all of the memories I've made with little Yukine. Even if he was a tsundere and stubborn at times, he was consistently sweet with me.

"They're great! Yukine is so cute! I wish I had a sibling like him!" Hiyori nodded and looked at my leg. It had healed completely, without Yato's help, and I could walk normally.

"I'm so happy. Everything is so nice now." Her sentiment really hits home for me. Usually I would shrug off that comment and say something sarcastic, but ever since I met Yato, the sun seemed brighter, the cats were cuter and the world was overall more beautiful. It seemed cheesy, but I met so many new people and experienced so many things that opened my eyes. A snap in my face took me out of my reverie. It was Yato.

"It's time to go home! Come on. I'll walk you." My heart beat a million miles a minute and Hiyori waved me a small goodbye. Yato started talking about random stuff and I just couldn't find the energy to concentrate on anything he said. All of my focus was on his eyes, face, and smile.


	56. Day 56

**Day 56 - Another Dear Friend**

* * *

Bishamonten called me, saying that she had something important to tell me. So here I was, sitting in her home with the impatient woman. She exhaled and frowned before Kazuma came into the room. I was apprehensive to speak with him since the last time I saw him, he was trying to use me as trade supplies. He looked at Bishamonten then me before bowing. When he walked over to me, I held my ground, not wanting to appear weak.

"[Name]." He pushed up his glasses.

"Kazuma-san." It was beginning to become awkward as I stared him right in the eyes.

" _If_ I can call you that," he paused to clear his throat. "I was wrong about you." Blinking, I wondered what he was talking about.

"What?" Kazuma chuckled.

"I always knew there was something wrong about your presence." My ears were ringing and tingling and I felt it was for the worse. It came as a surprise when I felt a warm sensation overcome my body instead of the usual headaches and cold sweats. Kazuma smirked.

"I knew it. The goddess reincarnated herself in a mortal body: yours. It's not a wonder Rabo wanted you, Izanami."


	57. Day 57

**Day 57 - Me? A God?**

* * *

I couldn't believe Kazuma. No matter how many times he explained, no matter how much evidence, no matter how right he was. I couldn't believe it. There was no way I was a god. My leg broke, I had no magical powers, and besides, I don't have a shrine. This would explain the whispering, the headaches, and more recently, the strange dream I had. They were not my memories, so they had to be someone else's.

 **Izanami**

The goddess of earth and darkness. She was an evil goddess, or so Kazuma told me. It made sense that Rabo wanted her. _They_ were lovers in a past life, so why was _I_ the one suffering? Because she was in my body. After receiving an onslaught of information, what I gathered was: I had a god in my body, they were there because they had no shrine or physical body, and Rabo and Izanami were using me to communicate. It would certainly explain why I was getting headaches and why I would visit the abandoned shrine without actually wanting to go. The way I saw it, I was getting mind controlled.

Great. How would I get rid of her?


	58. Day 58

**Day 58 - Helpful Advice**

* * *

Asking Tenjin for help was perhaps _the_ smartest idea I've ever had.

"I see... And these headaches have gotten worse recently? I'm afraid this has gotten very serious, [Name]." The god of learning rubbed his chin and took a delicate sip of his tea. One of his regalia poured him some more.

"I'm scared, but I'll do anything. I don't want them in my head anymore..." Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Clearing my throat I continue, "I kill people in my dreams. I kiss this white-haired man. I sleep on roofs. I do things that I would never do. **THESE AREN'T MY MEMORIES AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO GET RID OF THEM!** " I put my head in my hands and sob. Tenjin rubs my back comfortingly.

"There is a way..." He hums in thought.

My head whips up and I become desperate, "What? Anything, I'll do anything!"

"You must stimulate Izanami to come out. I believe that summoning Rabo may do the trick." It sounded reasonable, but I had my doubts. What if Rabo tried to take over the world or something?!

"How?" But I was determined.

"Pray to his shrine."


	59. Day 59

**Day 59 - Praying to the Wrong Shrine**

* * *

Here I was again. This dingy and ugly shrine. Over the time I've visited it, I've begun to hate it. It was no shock to me when I received a bolt of pain and more of the voices from before. But I was so tired and so ready to get them out of my head that I battled through it. The tree from before and the plaque I saw weeks ago hadn't changed. Bending my knees and clasping my hands together, I started praying, would this truly work?

My suspicions were confirmed when I felt a glow come from my hands and my head throbbed. The pain that came from it was more intense and unbearable than before. A small wetness trickled down my cheek, but I kept going. I felt like I was so close. The glow stopped and I suddenly felt extremely light-headed. I collapsed onto my back and closed my eyes. When I looked back up, I saw the man from my dreams. His white hair swept gently in the wind and he looked almost graceful. He leaned down and cupped my cheek. There was a deep frown on his face.

"How distasteful of you to pick such an ugly vessel. But soon we will be together, my love." The god pressed his finger to my throat and I passed out.


	60. Day 60

**Day 60 - His Worry**

* * *

Yato paced in the room, nearly panicking. Her bed was empty. He hadn't seen her in a few days, but he shrugged it off as her being with Kofuku or Hiyori. How wrong he was. The god sat on her bed and gripped the bed sheets in a tight hold. There was a livid expression on his face. He regret ever leaving her on her own. She was an idiot and liked to do idiotic things. Why was she not here? Where could she be?

"I'm so stupid!" He raked his hands through his hair from desperation. It was only when [Name]'s mom was talking to Yukine about her disappearance did he realize. She was in danger and it was his fault. How didn't he know before? The girl made it a point to talk to him and annoy him everyday, so how? He PROMISED her that he would protect her, but what about now? She wasn't protected right now, so how useful was he? Yato stood up and slammed the door on his way out. He would find her.

"[Name]...you'll be okay." He said that more to himself that anything.


	61. Day 61

**Day 61 - I Will Force It Out of You**

* * *

My vision was blurry and I felt cold. I sat up slowly and waited for my eyes to clear. I just had another dream, this one being much like the others; it had Rabo in it along with myself arguing and sharing moments with him. It was disgusting, but at the same time, very sentimental. Whoever was inhabiting my body was in love with Rabo. Speaking of Rabo, he appeared in my vision.

"How are you? Do you feel any strange sensations?" Shaking my head, I rub my neck. It felt tingly.

"Your neck? Ahh, yes, I knocked you out. We're in my shrine. I'm waiting for Izanami to wake."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm hoping quickly. If not, I will have to kill you." My breath caught in my throat. A cold shiver racked through my spine and I felt the goosebumps on my skin rise.

"What? You'll kill me? Why?" Rabo smirked at my fear.

"If Izanami won't come out on her own, I'll have to force her out, or summon Yato." The god paused and closed his visible eye before smirking, "In fact, I think I'll summon Yato instead."


	62. Day 62

**Day 62 - Izanami**

* * *

Nora set out to find Yato and I became afraid. I didn't want to see Yato right now. If he saw me, I don't think I would live to see the next day. Come to think of it, everything I've done over the last few days has gone against everything he told me to do. Well, this is if I even see Yato ever again. After all that's happened, I've mentally prepped myself. Death was probable. Izanami was only making this harder for me by not coming out. Everything could be resolved by her just expelling herself from my body. She would see Rabo, I would go home, no more headaches. As if nothing happened. It made me wonder what she was thinking.

Rabo came into the room I was locked in. He came close to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I had to bite myself in order to not shudder in disgust.

"Soon, my love. We will be together. I promise." He left the room just as quickly as he came. My body felt warm. Suddenly, a painful sensation overcame me. It was like when your body was numb and afterward it was as if ants were all over you, but more painful. When it stopped, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful figure.

"Hello, [Name]." I gaped. Izanami?!


	63. Day 63

**Day 63 - The Day Yato Knew**

* * *

His feet trudged on more asphalt as he sprayed another wall.

 _Looking for a girl with [Hair Length] [Hair Color] and [Eye Color] eyes. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX if you've seen her_

Sixty-three. Sixty-three times he's sprayed the walls with this on them. Sixty-three times no one has called. Sixty-three times he's wondered if he will ever find her. Every time, he has said yes, he will find her.

"Yato! I'm hungry! Can we eat? We've been spraying walls for SIX HOURS!" Yukine whined. He missed [Name] just as much as Yato did, but he was hungry and this was never going to help. Hiyori put her hand on Yato's shoulder and nodded.

"Come on, Yato. We're all worried, but this is a bit extreme-"

"Extreme?!" Yato interrupted Hiyori. "You weren't complaining when I saved you from Rabo! We have to do the same for [Name]!" Anger and fatigue were beginning to overtake Yato's demeanor. Hiyori was hurt by his yelling, but didn't let it show. She smiled sadly.

"Fine. You can keep searching for her. Yukine and I will eat lunch and then meet up with you okay?" Yato was already walking off to another place when she finished.

He wasn't about to sit down and eat when his friend was in danger.


	64. Day 64

**Day 64 - Never Give Up**

* * *

Yato had been searching for three days straight. The only thing he stopped to do was to eat a can of sardines, use the bathroom, and sleep. All of which he did in the span of seven hours before going back to searching. No one called even after leaving so much graffiti, so much even that he had to buy another can of spray paint. At least two hundred places had been tagged and he was getting desperate. Almost the entirety of the town had been covered. People were beginning to whisper amongst themselves about the mysterious spray painter and the cops were at a loss.

Yato didn't think to stop for a rest. Even some of the shrines let him place his little sign there. He looked up at the sky with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he frowned. As time went by, he became less and less hopeful. When he looked back down to continue, he saw someone he didn't exactly want to see.

Clenching his teeth, he growled, "Nora." Said girl grinned.

"You seem upset, Yato." She giggled.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what you want." Staring him right on, she observed his reaction. There was a certain glint in his eyes that made her smirk knowingly.


	65. Day 65

**Day 65 - Trust is Difficult to Come by**

* * *

The apparition left fast. She was only there for a minute to tell me to trust her. I didn't exactly trust nor like her after all the pain she put me through all this time, but I beared with it. Izanami was adamant on letting things unfold and to let Yato serve his purpose. That made me scared for him. I couldn't help but think the worst when I heard that. Would Yato die? I didn't even want to think about it.

Nora came into my room with her sly grin.

"He's here. Would you like to say hello?" Using all my strength, I jumped up and out the door. She didn't like my plan to rush and gripped my arm. Her nails dug into my skin, making me wince.

"Not so fast. I can't let you go like that you know. We don't want Yato to think you're in danger, right?" I looked back at her. Her expression was impassive. Nodding, her hold on my arm loosened and she instead pushed me along. When she giggled, I whipped my head back to her.

"What?"

"Yato was so worried for you. It was amusing."


	66. Day 66

**Day 66 - A Name Holds a Meaning**

* * *

As I stood in front of the tree beside Rabo and Nora, I bit my lip. I was so anxious to see Yato after days of being stuffed up in Rabo's shrine. Was he okay? Would he be mad or happy when he saw me? When I saw a figure appear from the mouth of the cave, I had to hold my breath. It was Yato and he looked cold. His eyes were like steel as he stared down at Rabo.

"Yato god! We meet again!" Rabo stepped forward to meet Yato, but he wasn't having it. In an instant, Yukine was in his hands, poised for action. Rabo grinned wildly, seeming to enjoy Yato's current attitude.

"I'm not here to talk to you," Yato spoke. The gods of calamity stared down at each other.

"And I'm not here to talk either." Nora disappeared and appeared in Rabo's hand as a sword after being called. I had no choice but to watch.

"Why is she here?" Rabo chuckled and they both circled each other.

"Does the name Izanami ring a bell?" Yato growled and swung his sword at him.

The battle had begun.


	67. Day 67

**Day 67 - And She Comes**

* * *

It was nothing but hatred and anger as they fought. Even if Yato shared the title of god of calamity, they were opposites. The only thing they had in common was how merciless and cold they looked as they swung at each other, every blow meaning to kill. I could tell Yato was becoming tired and worn as time went on, but I couldn't do anything to help. If only there was something I could throw or use to distract Rabo... There! A ways away from the battle there was a small pile of rocks. Sneaking over, I grab one in my hand and throw it as hard as I can. It did nothing. I threw a few more when one of them successfully hit Rabo on the head. He paused for a moment, distracted, before Yato stabbed him in the side. Rabo jumped back and readied his sword again.

"You think that will defeat me? You're wrong!" Laughing maniacally, Rabo uncovered his eyes and all of the sudden, he sucked in phantoms that were floating above the shrine. His eyes whipped around crazily and I held back a gag. Yato frowned.

"Using phantoms will not help you!" Yato kept slicing at him. My head began throbbing again and I internally cursed, wondering what it could be this time. Again, my body felt warm as fire erupted over me and a tingling sensation came from my chest. A soft glow enveloped my figure as I clenched my eyes shut from the pain. I opened them again and gasped to see Izanami in front of me.

"Rabo. Yato. Stop." Time seemed to slow.


	68. Day 68

**Day 68 - They Call Her Izanami**

* * *

"Izanami?" Rabo stopped fighting and Yato collapsed on the ground, the fatigue of fighting becoming too much.

"Yato!" I ran over to him, ignoring the water pooling at my ankles and held him in my arms. There were small cuts and bruises on his body and he looked drained of his energy. He closed his eyes and breathes shallow breaths.

"[Name]...I'll be fine." A splash from close by caught my attention and I saw as Rabo dropped on his knees and put his sword down. In front of him, Izanami stood with a disappointed frown on her lips.

"Rabo. I told you I no longer wanted this to go on. What have you done?" Rabo grabbed her hands in his and she pulled away, disgusted. I saw a shred of sadness in her eyes.

"Why, Izanami?"

"You are a fool if I have ever seen one. I thought this was over when I buried myself away. It appears I was wrong." Izanami picked up Rabo's sword in her hand. The god of calamity stared at her, clearly not understanding her intentions. A small tear rolled down her cheek and trickled onto the sword in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, but this cannot go on." A gasp echoed in the air and I turned around, not wanting to take in the scene.


	69. Day 69

**Day 69 - The Terms and Conditions of Death**

* * *

Their figures disintegrated into the air with a small twinkle. In my arms, Yato was coughing as blood pooled around him. Finally, I look back at him only to hiccup. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. His condition was very poor.

"Y-Yato?!" He coughed and a little bit of blood trickled down his lips. He smiled. Yato cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. He wiped my tears.

"Don't cry for me. I'm okay." It did nothing to comfort me as my body racked from sobs. I looked around desperately and I wondered what I could do. I wasn't going to let him die. Standing up, I slung him over my shoulder. The god groaned from the pain.

"Hang in there, Yato! I'll get you some help!" I felt him shake his head on my shoulder.

"No. Put me down. I need to take a nap. Please, [Name]. I'm so tired..." His eyes closed and another tear rolled down my cheek. It tore me apart to see him like this. So broken and helpless. I wanted to see my Yato. The one that would tease me and smile at me without having a reason.

"Listen to yourself! You're an idiot, a stupid god, an absolutely useless god! If you die, I'll never forgive you!" I got no response. My entire body became cold from fear. "If you want to become a god worshiped by everyone, you have to be alive! A dead god is no good!" His dry chuckle vibrated on my shoulder.

"I'm no god. I'm Yato..." My pace picked up, adrenaline pumping in my veins. No way I was going to let him die.


	70. Day 70

**Day 70 - What Can I Do?**

* * *

I would not leave his side. Yato had an IV, that Hiyori went to buy, hooked into his arm. A week passed since his battle with Rabo and his condition was not getting any better. Although I was tired and injured, I couldn't find it in myself to rest while Yato was unconscious. Kofuku and Hiyori fed him and cleaned his wounds regardless of him not waking up. It made worried that he wasn't waking up or responding to anything we did. I was desperate to fix him, but I had no idea how. I had called Kazuma and Bishamonten, but they had no idea what to do. Even Tenjin didn't have an explanation for what was happening.

Frowning, I considered the worst. What if he never woke up? I quickly shake away the idea, not wanting to make myself feel worse. Standing up, I walk out of the room and go outside to get some fresh air. Everything felt so lonely and empty. Sighing, I lean against the doorframe of the shrine that Kofuku presided over.

"[Name], I heard you've been having god troubles." My blood turns cold upon hearing that voice. Nora wore a very contented expression.

"Nora..." My awed expression became cold. "I don't need your help."

"You're right. _You_ don't need my help, but Yato does." My fists clenched at my sides.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I made it on the front page of Noragami! Thank you, readers and reviewers! If it wasn't for your patience and consistent support, we would have never gotten there! I love all of you very much! Please continue to read and enjoy **101 Dates**!


	71. Day 71

_**Day 71 - Don't You Know I Missed You?!**_

* * *

I woke with a start and in a cold sweat. Looking around, I realized I was in Hiyori's house. Another bad dream. Sweat poured down my cheek and forehead. When I gained my bearings, I noticed Yato wasn't in bed. Instead, I was lying in it, blanket covering me. Jumping up, I lifted up the blankets, looked under the bed, in the closet and anywhere else in the room, but no luck. My heart started pumping. Where was he?! I ran out of the room in a rush and nearly tripped down the stairs. The kitchen was empty, but when I heard the giggling coming from the living room, I became angry. How could Hiyori be laughing at a time like this?!

"OI! HIYORI! NOW ISN'T TH-" I paused. Everyone was staring at me including a very not-sick Yato.

"[Nickname]? Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Yukine turned to me, genuinely concerned.

"Hello, my lovely little princess! Did you wake up grum-" His words were cut short by my fist meeting his face. He held his cheek with an a upset expression. "What in th-" Another painful punch. Tears formed in his eyes and he sniveled pathetically. "What h-have I done wrong?" I was angry, livid even, but when he looked at me with those sparkling eyes, I couldn't muster any reason to be mad. I threw my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled my face into his neck. Hiyori gaped at me.

"[N-Name]? Did you contract Yato's fever?" Her words didn't even reach my ears. I was too busy with the god in my arms.

"Idiot...I missed you..." I whispered quietly so that only Yato could hear me. His heart beat harsh against me.


	72. Day 72

_**Day 72 - Less Concentrating, More Daydreaming**_

* * *

School was normal, as usual, but I couldn't help being distracted during every lesson. My usual concentration had plummeted and so did my grades. Hiyori, whom sat by me, would glance at me, concerned, every once in a while. The teacher tried teaching, but I was too occupied staring out of the window.

"Ms. [Last Name]? Would you like to solve this problem?" I jumped upon hearing my name and some classmates snickered from beside me. Nodding, I stood up and went to solve the problem, but as soon as I had the chalk in my hand, all intelligence escaped me. It looked like nothing, but gibberish. My hand shook.

"I-I don't know, sir..." The teacher shook his head at me.

"I'm afraid your concentration has been waning in my class, Ms. [Last Name]. Stay after class." Sighing, I went back to my seat and sighed. What was wrong with me? I didn't want to think about anything. I leaned on my hand and looked out of the window. For some reason, Yato came to mind. This was the same window he appeared in when I had detention for the food fight. Giggling, I imagined his overjoyed expression when he laughed at me.

 _"Am I going crazy?"_

 _"I'm trying to figure that out myself."_

 _His smirk makes him so handsome_ \- I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, my chair falling down behind me.

"MS. [LAST NAME]! HALLWAY. NOW!" What in the world was happening to me?!


	73. Day 73

_**Day 73 - Please Explain**_

* * *

I gripped the pillow on my chest, hard. Mr. Kaname told me that I should clear my mind. Go to the park, walk, go shopping, something distracting. But how was I supposed to distract myself when I didn't know what was going on myself?! I decided that lying here wouldn't help me do anything. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, I call Hiyori. It rung once.

"Hello?"

"HIYORI! I need your help with something."

"Does it have something to do with Mr. Kaname's class?"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything." There was a slight pause. "And I know exactly your problem."

"What is it?!" I was eager to know.

"You're in love." Huh? Love?

"How do you know?"

"You've been staring off into space and grinning. No one does that unless they are crazy or in love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"...Ye-"

"How does it feel?!"

"I don't know. You tell me. Does it make your stomach do flips and dance around? Do you reminisce on the past and smile like an idiot? Do you count all the amazing things about that person?" I hung up the phone. Grabbing my face, I dragged my hands down.

This was bad.


	74. Day 74

_**Day 74 - Interrupting at the Best Time**_

* * *

"Princess! Stop ignoring me!" Yato whined and tried following me around. I tried taking a walk through the park as Mr. Kaname suggested and luck would have it that Yato met me along the way. My conversation with Hiyori yesterday had me running circles in my mind. Did I like Yato? Was he making me distracted? Why did he look so handsome all the time? He smells so good... Did I _love_ Yato?! Gods save me from this confusion. Preferably not Yato.

"[Name], please..." His tone was soft and it made my legs wobble to a stop. He had so much control over me. I looked up at him, his bright, blue eyes becoming too much for me to handle. The ground was much more comforting.

"Y-yes?" Curse my stutter. He placed his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." I shifted my gaze back to him and held back the urge to hug him. Yato's expression was so soft and kind that my face had probably already faded into a tomato shade.

"No. I'm not mad at you at all." I waved his worries off, acting as nonchalant as possible, but on the inside, I was melting. A grin exploded on his face and he picked me up, swinging me around. He gave me an Eskimo kiss and I nearly fainted.

"Great! I knew you could never get mad at your almighty god!" I didn't even have the energy to retort.


	75. Day 75

_**Day 75 - Hard Decisions and Shopping**_

* * *

Today was officially only two days away from Christmas and I had no idea what I would give to Yato. Yukine had been asking for a new skateboard, so I was planning on buying him the latest Tony Hawk pennyboard. Hiyori really liked the knit scarf I made for her last year, so I made another one. Those two were easy, but what about Yato? He was harder to figure out than a maze! I was currently window-shopping and looking for anything that he might like, but to no avail. There was a bench behind me, so I stopped there to take a break. This entire mall got flipped upside-down and around thanks to me and I was tired. I sighed. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I heard a familiar voice.

"Princess!" He hopped up on the bench and leaned forward, a bit too close to my face. I blushed. This was so easy for him.

"What?"

"What are you up to?" He plopped down beside me.

"I'm buying Christmas gifts." Yato stared at me.

"Uh, is there something on my face?"

"No. I just hope...I hope you get me a gift, too." A sad smile formed on his face. I grinned and flicked his forehead.

"Of course. I could never forget to buy you a gift." He closed his eyes.

"Thank you."


	76. Day 76

_**Day 76 - These Are My Confessions**_

* * *

"[Name], please." Hiyori tried coaxing me.

"No way! It will be a disaster!" I pulled at my hair, pacing in my room.

"Just do it! He can't hate you!"

"What if he feels disgusted or-or he won't even want to be my frie-" Hiyori slapped me. My face remained contorted in that direction.

"Don't be dumb!" My hands wrung together and I finally looked at her. She was angry. "Yato _cares_ about you. Who do you think told us when you went missing? Who do you think stopped eating, sleeping, and talking ever since you were gone? _Who_ went to go risk their life when you got kidnapped by the God of Calamity himself: Rabo? **Y-A-T-O**!" She shook me vigorously. I came back to reality.

"You're right..."

"I know I am. Now, stop being such a scaredy-cat and just do it!" Though my confidence level wasn't exactly high, I was determined. He had to know how I felt, regardless of how nervous I was. Could I actually do it? "Don't be afraid, [Name]. I know Yato will still be your friend no matter what. He's a good person." I sighed dreamily. He was really great, wasn't he?

"I know~" Hiyori practically face-palmed.


	77. Day 77

_**Day 77 - More Than Just a Frame**_

* * *

"Thanks so much, [Nickname]! I'm so happy! Can I test it out?" I giggled and nodded.

"Of course, Yuki." Said boy instantly stood up, grabbing his brand new skateboard and running out the door. Hiyori ran after him, yelling something about being careful with the snow. Her new scarf was already whipping around her as she left the house. I cursed her existence. Now I was alone with Yato. He was waiting patiently, hands in his lap with a puppy-like look about him.

"What about my present?" If he was a puppy, his tail would be wagging. I stood up and made a motion as if to make him follow. He quickly ran up behind me, extremely close. How could I have tolerated being this close in the past?! My body was on fire! I swung the closet door open and handed him a neatly wrapped gift. He sat on the ground and gently opened it. It was surprising how carefully he was undoing the present; I imagined him ripping off all the paper. When he finally got it open, he frowned. It was a picture of himself.

"When was this?"

"Hiyori gave it to me. I thought it was a good gift."

"But... I can just look in the mirror? I see myself all the time, princess. No offense, but this was a lame present." His eyes were slightly downcast. Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand and the framed picture. We went to my room and I went over to my nightstand. He watched me, confused. I took everything off the table, including a picture of Hiyori and I holding hands, and gingerly placed his there. Now, the table was vacant with the exception of his picture. I sat on the bed. He came closer and touched the corner of the picture.

"Why?" Smiling, I stared him down seriously.

"This way, I can never forget you." He was speechless.


	78. Day 78

_**Day 78 - All it Takes is a Call**_

* * *

Ever since I gave Yato the frame that was actually for myself, it had been so awkward between us. Hiyori had noticed. She tried to get me to start conversation with him, but I was too stubborn. Yato usually came by my house to just say hi or sleep in my bed until evening, but today he didn't. I was getting worried. Maybe he noticed my advances? Was this his way of rejecting me? My heart sank at the prospect of him hating me forever. The brunette insisted that this was not the case, but I couldn't help feeling so depressed. School had become even more of a struggle for me and I had received detention multiple times, none of which I attended. I went home, wondering what I did wrong.

My life felt so boring without Yato. It made me wonder exactly how I was living before. The only thing I knew now was Yato. Studying was impossible at the moment. No matter how much I dug my face into the textbook, there was nothing to break me away from my slump. Yukine invited me a to watch him skate a few times, but after seeing my state, he left me alone. I was glad. I handled my problems much better when I was alone. Closing the book with a huff, I lied on my bed, tossing and turning. My cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Princess?" I suddenly sat up, pure joy taking over my expression.

"Yes?" I tried sounding normal, but it was obvious that I was happy to hear him. His chuckle was clear on the other line.

"You're sounding happy. I'm not sure why Hiyori said you were sad. Do you need your wonderful god to come cheer you up?" I paused for a second. Was this the perfect opportunity?

"Yes."

"He is on his way! Keep your pants on, princess!"


	79. Day 79

_**Day 79 - The Worst Comeback in History**_

* * *

Yato was peacefully sleeping on the bed. Me, on the other hand, I was dying inside. He had his arm under his head like a pillow and at some point during his nap, he flipped onto his side and faced me. I was sweating. Never in my life had I been in so much bliss. Just being close to him set my heart on fire. The thing was, he was drooling on my blanket. As much as I didn't want to wake him up, my sheets were getting dirty. Making up my mind, I lightly shake him. He peaks an eye open.

"Hmm?" His voice was groggy and tired.

"Yato, you're drooling on the blanket. Wake up." The god reached up and wiped his mouth. He closed his eyes again. I became annoyed. "Hey. I said wa-" I was interrupted by him pulling me down next to him. My head was tucked in his chest and his arms wound around my head and back.

"Shut up, princess." He took a strand of my hair and placed it away from my face. We were so close that I could hear him breathing. I could also hear his heart beating fast, if not faster than mine. I stuffed my face into his chest to avoid further embarrassment.

"Y-you s-shut up..." Yato chuckled and nuzzled his face into my hair. The heat in my face got worse.

"That was the worst comeback in history."


	80. Day 80

_**Day 80 - Don't Get So Handsy!**_

* * *

"Yatty!" A familiar squeaky voice tackled Yato. I giggled and walked into the shrine with Yukine and Hiyori following.

"Yo, [Name]. Your leg's fine?" Daikoku patted my back and smiled down at me gently.

"Yup! I made a full recovery!"

"[Cutesy Nickname]!" Speaking of the pink haired goddess, she proceeded to hug me and squish our cheeks together. Yukine held my hand, trying to get my attention. Kofuku released me and Yukine stayed with me. We were close, but we haven't spent much time together in that last few days. Yato has been occupying my time, not that I was complaining.

The regalia smiled up at me very sweetly. Everyone missed me and it made feel special and important. Suddenly, Yato came up from behind me and between Yukine and I. Subconsciously, I let go of Yukine's hand as Yato took it. His hands were sweaty and hot, but I didn't mind it. In fact, my cheeks tinged pink.

Daikoku noticed my change in attitude. He grinned even wider and then placed one of his large hands on my head. It was warm and full of comfort. I missed this. Ever since the conflict with Rabo and Izanami, I didn't get to visit Daikoku and Kofuku. But there was one tiny problem with all this attention...

Yato smacked Daikoku's hand away with a grumpy look.


	81. Day 81

_**Day 81 - Soft and Sweaty**_

* * *

"Princess! I need help!" I sighed and facepalmed again. The whole day was spent doing Yato's menial tasks. He had a small fever. And by small fever, I mean he had a stuffy nose. That was it. Only one symptom. It was incredibly suspicious, but Hiyori told me to take care of him while she went to the grocery store. That was ten hours ago. She was a sneaky girl, I'll give her that. Trudging down the steps, I stomped my feet impatiently upon reaching the couch where he was resting. He could at least try to look sick.

"What is it now, Yato?"

"Hug me." My mouth was gaping upon hearing that.

"H-huh?!" His expression became dead serious. He sat up on the couch. "H-hugging you won't cure yo-"

"I don't care about the fever. I want you to hug me." Yato reached out to grab my hand. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my face was hot. His overbearing look changed into a sad smile. "Please?" I nodded and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. This was incredibly foreign to me. My memories of Yato weren't good ones and before this, we didn't exactly get along. Especially since Yato never asked for anything like this outright.

"Yato?" I whispered. Was he okay? He pulled me into his lap like a child would. Yato breathed into my shoulder.

"You're so soft, [Name]..." An invisible smile formed on my lips.

"You're really sweaty." He laughed into my shoulder.


	82. Day 82

_**Day 82 - Can I Come, Too?**_

* * *

Yukine was dragging me to the park. Hiyori's friend opened up a lemonade stand in the park recently and so far, business was booming. The warm weather was coming quickly. It was already spring and soon enough, it would be summer. I can't believe almost a year has passed since my accident. I grinned. A year since I met that pesky god.

When we reached the stand, there was no one there. Yukine was excited that he wouldn't have to wait in line, so he ran off to fetch the lemonade with the money I gave him. I sat on a wooden bench, my eyes looking at the sky. There was a cloud that looked like a heart. When I felt grass crunching, I assumed it was Yukine with the lemonade and stood up to grab it. It was Yato instead. He looked a bit down.

"Hey, Princess!" His face was beaming although I could see something strange in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yato faltered and finally laughed. He frowned and grabbed my hand.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I know you, stupid god." He motioned for me to sit down.

"Why didn't you invite me?" That took me by surprise.

"Erm... I don't know. Yukine just dragged me along." Yato stared me down.

"I wanna come next time, too. Don't leave me out, okay?" I didn't understand his behavior, but I nodded anyway.


	83. Day 83

_**Day 83 - Me? Of Course I Do**_

* * *

After so long without seeing Bishamonten, we went to the hot-spring together. Kazuma was with us, but I didn't really mind. He was quiet and opted to read instead of disturbing us.

"I see. I'm so sorry I couldn't help, [Name]. I would have been there had I known." I waved away her doubts.

"Not at all, not at all! I'm just glad Yato got there when he did. Any longer and..." She nods, not making me elaborate any more. Bishamonten suddenly looked at me.

"Yato...does he care about you?" My face became slightly pink.

"I-I don't know..."

"He does." Kazuma's interjection surprised me. I blinked.

"And how do you know that?" Bishamonten seemed to speak for me. The regalia adjusted his glasses while smirking.

"Because I know." Although I was incredulous, Bishamonten was bewildered.

"To think such a disgusting, disgraceful, pig-headed excuse of a god could even love." A thousand fireworks went off in my stomach. L-love?! I didn't know he liked me, let alone love me!

"Do you like him as well?" Words caught in my throat. I did.

"Yes." I spoke it with confidence.


	84. Day 84

_**Day 84 - Just Listen**_

* * *

I paced in my room, unsure of what to do. After my visit with Bishamonten and Kazuma, I really had no idea what to do anymore. Yato left on a job with Yukine, but I was sure he would come back rather quickly. The question now was what I should do about my feelings. The bed creaked when I lied on it, my arm covering my eyes. I don't think I've ever had to make a more difficult choice.

"P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S! I'm home!" My heart picked up and I sat up abruptly. He was back already?! Also, since when was this _his_ home?! The god came bounding into my room and jumped on the bed where I was lying. Yato nuzzled my face and I was sure that my temperature had gone up at least two degrees. He looked like a puppy as he started recounting the 'mission' he went on. I wasn't even listening; too preoccupied with him being so close to me. Could...could this be a good time?

"Yato?" He suddenly stopped, worried about the gentleness in my voice.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He put his hand on my head, as if trying to comfort me. My blush only worsened. I cleared my throat, determined to get it off my chest.

"Please...just listen." Yato gulped. "I...I like...you." It was like a huge weight was removed from my shoulders...until he laughed at me. I blinked up at him, puzzled.

"I know that. I do, too." Facepalming, I grabbed his face with my hands. His heart started beating and I could hear it.

"No, Yato. I _love_ you." A flash of something engulfed his eyes. A pure, sweet smile graced his face. The next thing I knew, I was in chest, smelling his familiar scent.


	85. Day 85

_**Day 85 - Ugly**_

* * *

The day had been going by in a haze. My head was spinning, my blood pumping, my mouth held a smile and my hand was occupied. Yato was laughing and pointing at any silly thing around us. He never mentioned anything about my confession, but he acted much more affectionate. I can only hope that meant he reciprocated my feelings.

"Princess, come on. You said you wanted to go to the lake today, right?" All I could do was nod dumbly. He let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was strangely natural. The water was glistening and there were no clouds in the sky. I smiled. Yato noticed.

"I'm so happy. I'm glad you broke your leg." At first I was surprised, but then I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Why I outta break _your_ leg!" Yato chuckled and stuffed his face into my hair. I sighed, satisfied with the contact.

"You're so cute. Even when you're mad at me. I wish I could make you mad all the time."

"You _do_ make me mad all the time!" He backed away and ruffled my hair.

"You're so ugly when you cry, though. I hate it." The god frowned deeply.

"Yato...!" I felt arms behind my head and when I turned to see what was wrong, I saw Yato with an angry look. "Y-"

"You'll never be ugly again. I swear it."


	86. Day 86

**_Day 86 - Umbrella_**

* * *

I frowned and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. My hair was hanging around my face and my clothes were soaked. The forecast for today was only partly cloudy. Partly cloudy?! The whole sky had clouds! A heavy rain was pouring all over the pavement as I stood underneath what little shelter this roof provided. I envied the people with umbrellas. In fact, I was the only person without one! Perhaps today the meteorologists decided to hate me. Darn! Now not only was I sopping wet, but the new sweaters I bought were, too! There was even one for Yato!

My day was ruined by the rain. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, just not when I get caught in it. It didn't look like it was going to clear up any time soon. I sighed, knowing that I would have to run home in the rain. A familiar shape appeared in the corner of my eyes. I wasn't being deceived; it was Yato.

"Yato!" He turned around and grinned, eagerly coming over to me. His umbrella wasn't exactly the best in the world. In fact, it was rather small, even for one person.

"How did you get caught like this? You'll get sick if you stay out here!" Yato grabbed my bags with one hand and my hand with the other, winding out intertwined hands around the handle of the umbrella. He suddenly realized my shoulder was getting wet. A sly smirk appeared on his face. Giving me back the bags, he gingerly placed his warm, dry arm around my shoulder.

"Y-Yato! You'll get wet!" He shrugged. We both finally fit under the dingy umbrella.


	87. Day 87

_**Day 87 - Scary Movies and Fairytales**_

* * *

Another horrible scream from two places. The screen and my mouth. I hid behind Yato's shoulder like a total pansy. He wasn't exactly helping either. Sometimes during a long period without scares, he'd just abruptly shake my shoulder to scare me. I would glare at him and punch him, but eventually revert back to his shoulder. I sure was brave. Eye roll. Yukine went to sleep halfway through it because he had been up all night dealing with phantoms. Hiyori was babysitting for a friend so it was just Yato and I now. The movie was nearly over, or at least I hoped. Surely I was having nightmares tonight.

As I saw the credits roll, I breathed a sigh of relief. Yato stood up and yawned, stretching. He looked at me innocently.

"So..." I pouted and looked away, stomping off to my room. "Princess! Hey! Come on! It was funny!"

"Was not!" Plopping on my bed, I turned on the fan and covered myself in my blankets. He came in the room quietly.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be mad." Exhaling, I turn around, not able to stay angry. Yato took on an expression of pure joy. As he was just about to flop on top of me, I put my hand on his chest, successfully stopping him.

"One condition." He nods. "You have to tell me a nice bedtime story." Yato rolls his eyes, but chuckles and embraces me from behind. His breath tickles my neck as he starts recounting the tale of 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'.


	88. Day 88

_**Day 88 - Panty Raid**_

* * *

"Yato! This isn't funny!" I was having a _very_ hard time. The god was hiding all of my undies. It was seriously ticking me off. Even if you thought it couldn't get worse, it does. He's wearing my favorite, lacy Victoria's Secret panties as a hat and the matching bra like a belt. Ticked would be an understatement. No. I was _infuriated._

"I am the night." A deep voice from behind me echoed. When I finally saw exactly the arrangement of the panties, I blushed fifty shades of red.

"Y-Yato!" He was reveling in my embarrassment. His lips puckered and he tried getting closer to me. I pushed him away in disgust. "Yato take those off! It's so dirty!" Yato laughed and took it off his head. He handed me the panties without protesting.

"You're so cute when you blush!" Biting back the urge to gag when he rubbed his face on mine, I nodded.

"Yeah. Just...never do that again." He titled his head, feigning innocence.

"But I like your panties. They're so lacy and pretty." I nearly fainted from mortification. Yato just split a toothy grin.


	89. Day 89

_**Day 89 - What He Wishes**_

* * *

The tea in front of me was getting hotter, if that made any sense. Daikoku was close to me and was getting friendly. You know, in the way that a friend would. I was recounting bits and pieces of my childhood. Everyone was listening and laughing along and generally enjoying themselves, except for Yato. You could feel the knives being prodded into Daikoku from Yato's gaze. We were all seated under a small, round table, so if Yato wanted to, he could probably kick Daikoku. Which he attempted, plenty of times in fact.

"Yatty? You look tense. Want some tea?" Kofuku's voice was chipper in contrast to Yato whitened knuckles. Daikoku chuckled and looked at me. He patted my back, making me laugh, too. It was as if something snapped within Yato and he suddenly jumped up and dragged me out of the shrine. From the corner of my eye, I saw Daikoku's thumbs up.

"Hey, Yato!" He exhaled and closed the doors behind him. "Geeze. What's wrong with you?"

"You."

"Excuse me?!" I was outraged.

"I wish you'd stop talking to him. I wish I could do something. I just...I wish you would pay more attention to me..." His gaze averted elsewhere and I saw his cheeks tinge pink. Giggling, I gave him a warm hug before parting. I pulled a coin out of my pocket, a wide grin on my face.

"Make a wish!"


	90. Day 90

_**Day 90 - How Typical of Us**_

* * *

A week passed since I confessed to Yato and I still wasn't receiving anything further than a hug. I don't mean to be the typical protagonist that is oblivious until someone confesses verbally, but I needed that. Other than being more jealous and affectionate, there were no signs of a relationship going on between us.

"What am I to you?" You probably hate that question, but it was the best one to ask. Yato just looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"My love. The girl I want to be with." Although I blushed, I kept going.

"Then how come you haven't really..." Well, if I was honest, he treats me like a lover; I suppose I was just expecting something more.

"Told you? Kissed you?" I nodded. He shook his head and sighed, standing up to face me. His hands held my shoulders. "Because I thought you would deserve a better start. We hated each other up until a month ago, remember?"

"But that was a month ago. This is now." Yato laughed and let go of me.

"Okay then. Typical of you." He rubbed his neck and adjusted his scarf. "I didn't want to skip straight to you being my girl. Unless...you want to?" I flicked his forehead.

"Duh! Don't hold out on me." The God smiled wide and suddenly became serious. His smile was no longer present on his face.

When I noticed he was leaning close to me, I almost forgot how to breathe. Maybe I was a little too eager to kiss him, but I kind of knocked my nose into his. I was embarrassed, but Yato chuckled and met me the rest of the way there. He encouraged me by entangling his hands in my hair. It was probably the most magical moment of my life. As cheesy as it was, we were like a puzzle piece. After a few seconds, we parted. He leaned his chin on the crown of my head.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my nose. "I love you." He pecked my lips. I was slightly light-headed, but too happy for words.


	91. Day 91

_**Day 91 - Strange...**_

* * *

The kitchen was empty as I leaned over the counter and ate another slice of pizza. Yesterday, Yato practically blackmailed me into buying some. Yukine was in on it, too, the jerks. They all went out to do another _"job"_. Lately, Yato hasn't been letting me come saying that I wasn't _"qualified"_ and that I would _"mess up"_. I think that was just code for him being worried about my safety. He should just say when he feels that way. It wouldn't make me like him any less.

Speaking of the devil, he burst through the door.

"Princess! Your god is here!" I rolled my eyes, but went to greet him regardless. Before I could say a word, his chest was in my face.

"Please let go of me." It sounded more like, _"Plus lem gum um eat,"_ since it was muffled. When he let me go, he stared into my eyes with a loving expression. I blushed and looked away, stubborn. "It's hard to look at you when you look at me like that..." He laughed and kissed my forehead. Yukine and him strolled into my house with some bags of whatever they brought. Hiyori looked at me with an unreadable expression. I tilted my head and smiled, telepathically asking if she was okay. She walked into the kitchen without acknowledging me.

Strange.


	92. Day 92

**_Day 92 - Bright Smiles_**

* * *

I hadn't talked to Hiyori since yesterday. She's been acting weird lately and I had no idea why. Yato was lying on the bed beside me, snoring. I giggled. He looked adorable resting that way. But that would be really inconvenient in the future. Blushing, I pushed those thoughts away. The bed creaked as I stood up. Sleeping all day wasn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday. Hiyori was reading on the couch. I decided to confront her on her strange behavior.

"Hiyori?" She turned around and smiled. Then, she patted the seat beside her.

"I'm happy for you." Blinking, I was stunned.

"What?" This was coming from nowhere.

"You and Yato. I'm happy you're together..." She looked away. Was she...jealous? No way. She never showed interest in him.

"Hiyori...are you okay?"

"Are you enjoying it?" I grinned and squealed.

"Yes yes yes yes! Of course!" Hiyori burst out laughing.

"To think you guys started off hating each other." Shaking her head, she gave me a big hug. "I miss you..." I blinked and parted from her. Her face was still bright and smiling. I was confused.


	93. Day 93

**_Day 93 - Art Gallery_**

* * *

"God, you're so slow~" Yato whined. I rolled my eyes and jogged to catch up with him. We were going to the museum to see some art, per my request. I don't think Yato understood where we were going. He was much too excited. Once we got to the huge double doors, he was bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down, Tweek, we'll get kicked out of you act like that." He quickly stiffened and nodded furiously. I giggled in adoration. He looked like a kid on Christmas. We went in and I started off toward a big centerpiece.

 **Abyss of the Deep**

It was an eerie, big fish. I didn't really like the look of it. Yato kind of growled.

"There's something...sinister about that thing- Hey! Look! It's a kitty painting!" He bounded off and I facepalmed. I separated from him, knowing that I wouldn't have any fun of my own if I followed him. There was a sculpture of a rose in front of me. Something about this museum just wasn't rubbing me the right way...

"Isn't it beautiful?" I flinched, but regained my composure when the guy smiled at me.

"Yeah..."

"But I don't like it." I stared at him from the corner of my eye. He rubbed his arms. "It signifies life. Gentle and beautiful like a rose, but pricks and hurts like its thorns."

"Why is that bad?"

"It's too real."


	94. Day 94

_**Day 94 - Yawn**_

* * *

Yato yawned and cuddled up to me. We were watching a documentary on Penguins.

 _"And the mother cares for her offspring until her mate retu-"_ he yawned again.

"You really couldn't have picked anything more boring?" I rolled my eyes and flicked his temple.

"Hush up. I like this. Plus, Morgan Freeman is the narrator."

"Who?" I ignored him. One of the baby penguins died and now the mother was fighting with another mom for her baby. Tears welled up in my eyes. Yato scoffed. "Are you seriously crying over a penguin?" I nodded and my fingers trembled. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. His hands ran through my hair, soothing me. "Well, stop. I hate seeing you cry..." His voice was no higher than a whisper. I was being lulled into sleep.

"Leave me alone. I wanna-" I yawned, "-Watch the movie..." Yato yawned afterwards, making me yawn again. He laughed at me. "Stop~ You're the one making me yawn so much!" I yawned again.

"You look so cute~ Look at your little yawn~ Awwww~" He pecked my lips and I turned red.

I wasn't really sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.


	95. Day 95

_**Day 95 - Monopoly**_

* * *

"CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN?!" I covered my ears as I yelled out. At the moment, everyone was fighting over a game of Monopoly. As it should be, I was in first place while Kofuku was bankrupt. All was right in the world until Daikoku landed on Yato's Hotel'd Boardwalk space. He was mortgaging all of his houses and grumbling and mumbling about it the entire time. Yato just looked like a smug fox.

"I hope you die in a fire, you pathetic god." Yato was taken aback and started fighting him and that's how we got where we are now. I was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling with a blank look as chaos revolved around me. A table just flew over my head. When did I think showing them Monopoly was a good idea? I should have known. Yukine came up beside me.

"Great job."

"Shut up. I know, Yuki."

"You know...I just thought of something."

"What is it?" I turned to face him.

"They're arguing over a game that's based on luck and fake money."

That's the most accurate description of Monopoly I've ever heard.


	96. Day 96

_**Day 96 - The Shrine**_

* * *

I was shaken awake by an extremely anxious Yato.

"Yato? What is it?" He gave me a large grin and scratched his neck. Then, he pecked my lips and grabbed my hand. I sat up in the bed and wiped my eyes while stretching out my sleepiness. A gentle tug on my hand got me going and out of the room.

"Alright alright! Slow down. I just woke up!"

He ended up taking me to a shrine I've never been to. Letting go of my hand, he hopped around and made a motion as if he was showing me a magic trick.

"TA-DAH~" I blinked a few times, trying to take everything in. It was a small shrine, about the size of a small apartment. My eyes widen from joy upon realizing what it was.

"Yato... You have a shrine..." Mouth agape, I walk over and climb a few steps. He grinned and gave me a hug.

"I've been working really hard and I managed to convince Bishamonten to pay me for closing the portals!" I crossed my arms and raised my brow.

"Mhmm."

"Okay, maybe she didn't, but it's ours now!" I blinked and touched a beam.

"Ours?"

"Yeah..." He gulped and pulled a 5-yen coin out of his pocket. Yato closed his eyes. "I never _ever_ want you to leave me." He tossed it in the air, but didn't catch it. Instead, he put it in a small, tin basin in front of the shrine.


	97. Day 97

_**Day 97 - Kicking up Dust**_

* * *

"I can't afford air conditioning!"

"Then come live at my house! You're not supposed to sleep at a shrine anyways!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Sleep with me!"

"Yato it's too hot to sleep here!" I stomped my foot on the ground and pouted. Yato was keen on milking that shrine for what it's worth. He said he wanted to see his first offering as it happened. Too bad that he's been here for five days without anyone doing anything about it!

"Come on! Please? Just this one time?" He gave me puppy eyes and I melted. I've become more susceptible to his guilt-tripping ways. I kicked him before sitting beside him. Yato hugged the breath out of me.

Pushing him, I whined, "You're sweaty and hot! Go away!" It didn't work and he only wiped his sweat on me more.

"Never!" Groaning, I closed my eyes.

"I wish you would go take a shower-" A lightbulb appeared over my head. Pulling out my wallet, I grabbed an all-too-familiar coin.

"I wish Yato would go home and take a shower!" Getting up, I put it in the tin basin. Within seconds, Yato was kicking up the dust behind him and running home.


	98. Day 98

_**Day 98 - Bright**_

* * *

"Hey..." Yato's voice was in my ear. I roused awake, but to my surprise, he was still sleeping. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Usually he was the first to wake up, but I guess he was still tired. He finally listened to me and just left the shrine to come home. It honestly didn't take much to convince him. A few kisses and a few cans of sardines.

"I miss you..." His breathy voice fanned over my arm. I rolled my eyes as Yato talked in his sleep. I was right here. What an idiot.

"I miss you too dummy. Wake up soon, okay?" Speaking of which, I checked the time. It was 9:24. Pretty early still. I lied down and pulled the blanket over myself again. Rolling over to face Yato, I studied his face: the one I've become accustomed to seeing every morning. His skin held a light tan, his nose was small and pointy, reminding me of a cat's. The tousled hair on his head was black and soft to the touch. His eyes...

They finally opened. A bright blue, like a star. A small grin formed on his lips. And his smile...it was somehow brighter.


	99. Day 99

_**Day 99 - Begging and Unplanned Grocery Shopping**_

* * *

"I want it to be a special day tomorrow!" Yato circled me as I tried ignoring him. We were in the kitchen and I had just woken up to make us some breakfast.

"Ugh! Yato! I already told you! I have to do groceries tomorrow!" I grabbed some eggs out of the refrigerator before closing the door. Upon thinking about it, I got some left-over salmon out of there from last night, too. He would probably want fish for breakfast, as always.

"Please? For me?" I turned away before he could do the eyes. For some reason, Yato wanted to celebrate a year of meeting me, but wouldn't it make ten times more sense if we celebrated it on the _actual_ day?! He was driving me insane, seriously!

"Yato, tomorrow isn't even a year! That's on Monday!" He grabbed my arm and twisted me around into a hug. I couldn't deny him anymore. "Fine-"

"Yay! Thank you! I promise I'll make it super duper special!" He promptly ran off and I stood there to facepalm. I guess I'll have to do the groceries today.

* * *

"Lady Kofuku! You absolutely CANNOT accompany her to buy groceries!"

"Awww, Kookie-chan~" I sigh.


	100. Day 100

_**Day 100 - Our Wish, Our Promise**_

* * *

The sky was dark, but the stars were bright and beautiful. Yato's eyes were perhaps more shiny and beautiful than any star in the sky, though. He seemed to notice my stare and he grinned at me. I blushed, but I didn't look away.

"Why aren't you looking at the stars? That's I what I brought you here for, wasn't it?" We were high on a hill that was close to my house. I would always walk the dogs around here. It seemed so nostalgic now; where I met him. I giggled. He pinched my nose.

"Hey! What's funny? I wanna laugh, too!" He had a puppy look. I stroked his hair from my lap.

"I just remembered how I met you. It was thanks to Champion scaring me off and me rolling down this hill." He laughed at me I pouted and huffed. "Don't laugh! Anyways," I continued, "I broke my leg. Then, the next day, we met." He closed his eyes and sighed, happy.

"We really hated each other."

"I still do." I playfully looked away from him. He sat up and protested, facing me with an offended look.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, Yato." I smile and hug him. He embraces me and rubs my hair. It was so nice. Being with the one you cared about. He suddenly stopped playing with my hair.

"[Name]?" I hum in acknowledgment. "I never want you to forget me." I release him from the hug, looking at his sad smile. Not being able to help myself, I burst out laughing. He looks upset at first, but then joins in.

"Of course, you dummy! I could never do that! I promise." I reassured him. Yato kisses my forehead, both my cheeks, my nose and then plants a short peck on my lips. It made my cheeks change into a tomato red. Sputtering for an answer, I give up and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Those three words. The three I always love to hear. My heart was beating fast and he could probably hear it, but there was something that put me at ease.

 _His was, too._

"I love you, too." It was barely a whisper, but he heard me. He looked at me. He looked at me with his beautiful diamond eyes.

 _It was like a dream come true..._

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I hope you enjoyed your happy ending of _101 Dates!_ Thank you to everyone one of my readers for supporting me and loving this story. It makes me genuinely happy to know that my story came so far! (Also sorry for taking so long to update!)

This was the _**GOOD**_ ending of this story. I know that you're wondering why this is the end if the series is called _10 **1** Dates._ I'll explain. This is not the _**T**_ ** _RUE_** ending. I know some of you don't like sad endings, so I made this one. I wanted to make my readers happy while also making myself happy.

 **WARNING: Not reading the next chapter won't make you miss out on any information. If you want a happy ending, stop here.**

Regardless of what ending you choose, I hope you enjoyed it.

 **BVaB**


	101. Day 101

_**Day 101 - His Life, My Dream**_

* * *

 _...Until I woke up._

The bright room and blank whiteness burned my eyes. I tried opening them, a stream of light filtering through.

"You're okay!" A wetness dripped on my shoulder. Using the strength I had, I opened my eyes. My surroundings were finally clear to me. I was in a hospital bed in a gown, surrounded by my friend, Hiyori, and my mom's tears. She was overjoyed.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Hiyori had an upset look on her face.

"W-what?" I croaked, thoroughly confused as to why I was in a hospital bed. What I last remembered was sleeping under the stars with Yato's head in my lap. Why was I in a hospital bed? Suddenly grabbing my head, I winced from the pounding pain.

"A-ahh! Don't strain yourself, dear. You just woke up after all." My blood ran cold. Woke up?

"What do you mean?" My voice was no higher than a whisper, as if my words would break glass. My mother suddenly stared at me, confused.

"Don't you remember? You fell off the hill while you were walking Champion. You know, Inoue's dog?" I didn't have the strength to deny it. It was true. I broke my leg. Hiyori tried grabbing my attention.

"Yeah. And you broke your leg. Then you had a concussion-"

"C-concussion?" Tears formed in my eyes. They were lying. This is a sick joke. Yeah! A joke! Yato will pop out and be like, _'Surprise! I bet I got you!'_ I never had a concussion. This was for fun.

"You were out for a year. Today makes a year exactly, actually." Hiyori held my hand, pitying me. She had a serious expression. The idea of this being a prank slowly left my mind. My heart stopped before it picked up again. It was clear on the heart monitor. My mother tried calming me down.

"Calm down please!" Tears formed at the edges of my vision and I couldn't do anything as they flowed down my face. I pushed her away. I noticed there were IV's hanging from my veins and monitors all around me. Was this truly...?

"H-Hiyori!" The girl suddenly jumped upon hearing the desperation in my voice. "Where is Yato?!" Dread filled my entire being. Her eyes showed worry and confusion.

"Are you okay? Who is Yato?" My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "I just hope you'll be okay without me." She stood up and put on her coat. I was still frozen in my spot. "I have to get going. My friend wants me to help find her little brother's cat, Milord." Hiyori planted a kiss on my cheek.

It was all a _dream. Yato_ was a dream. All those memories, special moments, and love were _dreams_. A figment of my imagination. How cruel. How cruel for me to do this to myself.

 _But,_ I thought with a sad smile on my lips. I would never forget him. I would keep my promise.

 **My promise to Yato.**

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ So- ***Gets tomatoes thrown at me*** Okay! I warned you guys last time, so if you're here, it must mean that you came here by choice and curiosity. Although this is the sadder of the two endings, it is the canon for my story. I don't expect you to like it and I know the hatred runs deep. I originally planned this to be the official ending, but I noticed that you guys would much rather have a fluffy, lovey-dovey ending, so I created the split path. I wanted to leave this one more open-ended in order to satiate your needs.

 _Milord, hmm?_

Regardless of what ending you choose, I hope you enjoyed it!

 **BVaB**


End file.
